


春秋

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	春秋

春秋

中元节…礼物？

1

尹昉自记事起被送进寺里，已经二十几个年头。

他的父亲是附近最大的功德主，世道乱的几年，家里劝说他把个儿子送去亲近亲近佛祖，总之好吃好喝的养着，也是积德。

小儿子出生不久便没了母亲，身体不好，想来想去，就是他了。

尹昉没有受戒，自由自在地在长生寺长大，早课晚课，暮鼓晨钟。

“人是好的，就是跟佛法没什么缘分，早晚要下山。”他功课做得不好的时候居多，师父总是揉着他薄薄一层黑发的脑袋这样说他，可是这么多年了，山没有下去，人间春秋没在他身上留下一点影子。他学会了三师兄的戏文，二师兄的厨艺，跟大师兄做法会的时候却能一起睡着，师父总是痛骂大师兄而放过他，师父说他是要下山的，大师兄是要在山上呆一辈子。

尹昉不懂山下有什么是自己非要修行的。十岁那年第一次被大师兄带着绕过守山门的大黄，不过一个时辰就被师父带回去。那匆匆一瞥的人间烟火，集市叫卖，码头对歌，充满他的耳朵，没有宝相庄严，却鲜活得数年难忘，连卖开水的茶摊烧的洗脸汤都比寺里有热气。可是满眼繁华却早已无处落脚，此心无安处。

那之后师父竟然没再阻拦他们下山，但除了必要的采买和法事，他也不再主动越过山门，师父说时候不到，纵然无视关隘，踏足红尘所见也只是虚无，不如不见。

什么时候才到呢？洒扫时抬头看见佛祖微笑，也许不用去刻意等待什么。

2

尹昉上山采药，在后山茂密山林里挖一丛可以吃的小蘑菇时，被一双有力的臂膀从后钳制住，口鼻被捂着拖进旁边的山洞，他没挣扎几下，身后的力量却松懈了，重重地倒在地上，手死死抓着尹昉，带着他也倒在身上。

是个年轻人，满身泥泞混着血污，身形比自己高大许多，面容英挺有些戾气，似乎疼得不行，死死盯着自己，已经这副模样，眼里仍然全是威胁。

尹昉跪坐着往他身上摸索查看，伤在手上腿上，万幸血流得多却不深。在寺里救人的机会没多少，救狗救兔子的却很多，他给这人用随身带着的药膏上药，也不管躺着的人一刻不停地盯着他看，没受伤的一侧准备着攻击状态蓄势待发。

黄景瑜看着一身僧服短打浓眉大眼慈眉善目的小师傅手下没轻没重地按着自己，疼痛伴着安心渐渐昏睡过去。

尹昉趁着夜色急匆匆地跑回寺里，他捡的那个男人无法动弹，他只能回来拿些药和吃的给他送过去，只是他从未宵禁之后重出山门，翻墙也不如大师兄熟练，只能一直等到将将黎明，才重新爬回后山。

他背着装满的褡裢刚进山门，就被迎面而来力度不轻的石子砸中了左肩，他痛呼一声倚在洞口。那人已经醒了，自己挪到了洞门边的草堆上，背靠着石壁，半张脸藏在阴影里，锐利的双眼看向他。

“你是庙里的和尚？”

尹昉扶着墙站起来，生气地扔下包袱，瞪了男人一眼就要走。

“你去哪？”

“干粮衣服和药给你放这儿了，好自为之。”

“你等等，帮我拿过来，我动不了。”

尹昉气闷地走过去拿给他，却被他没受伤的手臂拧住跌落在他身边。

“小师傅，”他就着拧住尹昉的手凑近他脸颊，盯着那双在他痛昏的半梦醒之间看过的眸子，不要脸地威胁，“方才是我不对，小师傅慈悲心肠，送佛送到西吧。”说罢裂开苍白的嘴唇，笑了笑，尹昉发现他有两颗孩子气的虎牙，清晨的一抹阳光里，冲散了些许乖戾。

3

尹昉捡了个受伤的年轻男人，叫黄景瑜，序了年齿，足足比自己小上六岁。

他觉得这个名字金气太重，俗世羁绊太深，难怪遇上这种血光之灾。

可自认为刻薄地这样说了，却被对方笑话。

“小师傅，你没下过山吧，”他哂笑着，“人活着谁不苦？但凡命里不贫苦，谁乐意念在名字里。”说得很是老练感慨。

“谁说我没下过山了，”尹昉被他那故作的老成刺得好笑，“我十岁就溜下山了，外面没什么好看的，你比我还小，你懂什么。”说着用力地清洗他腿上的伤口，黄景瑜痛得龇牙，看着尹昉连怼人都善良的眼睛却又笑起来，才有了点大男孩的样子。

年轻男人有些阴晴不定，但却是真的赖上尹昉不肯走了。

也罢，尹昉原也打算救人救到底，黄景瑜身上深重的人世阅历也莫名吸引他。许多个夜晚他来不及回寺院，两人便伴着溪水声讲讲话。

他听黄景瑜讲着他如何失怙，如何行骗，如何摸爬滚打，又如何入了伙，再如何逃脱被追杀。

“原来你是江洋大盗啊。”尹昉盘腿坐着，看着烛火明明灭灭，听到这有些感兴趣地看着他。

“也就是土匪吧，”他倚着尹昉转头，看他眼里坦白明净，没有半点鄙夷，调笑着说，“小师傅不怕我吗？”

怕吗，是不怕的。

“不曾怕过，”尹昉认真想着，看着他说道，“芸芸众生，你有这样的经历，都是机缘，是求而不得的。”

蜡烛燃尽只剩烛泪，黑暗中看不清对面人的表情。

山下寺里隐约有人哼着几段唱词：我好比哀哀长空雁，我好比龙游在浅滩。

“和尚也听戏吗？”

“是三师兄吧，他以前学戏的，我也会唱。”

“你知道下一句是什么吗？”

“知道啊，我好比鱼儿吞了勾线。”

“小师傅，”他在黑暗中紧紧靠着尹昉，“你说众生这么多人，可是还是只有你救了我。”

4

山中的数个夜晚，竟然都是这样过的，他们互相说着彼此的大千世界，万丈红尘，或者一言不发，甚或依偎而眠。尹昉每天已经习惯了清闲时往山上跑。寺里有法会时，他笔下不停地登着帐，心里却还在想今天怎样诓大师兄多给他拿点吃的。

一切都是好的，只是对方身体眼见着好了，却几次三番的反复怀疑试探，总能激起他清静许久的脾气，好几回气得默念偈子也压不下，看着黄景瑜周身乍起的戾气，像受伤的野兽。

好比这次，因雨势太大，尹昉下山拿吃食和换洗衣物久了点，不得不多等了一日，他戴着斗笠上山，便见黄景瑜拖着还没好全的腿斜倚在洞口光线里，脸上晦暗不明。

他身上是尹昉走前帮着他新换的武僧服，托了大师兄颇费周折才拿到的，只有武僧的他穿着合适，短短的头发茬也是尹昉那晚就着山间月色给他剪的，收拾一下比寺里护院的师傅们还要高大精壮。

尹昉解着斗笠抖着身上的水，把东西递给黄景瑜，他没有接过来，在洞口看见他走近，只是默默转身一瘸一拐地往回走。

尹昉跟进去，却被拉进阴影里按在墙上，东西散落一地，他赶忙去捡却又被扯着衣服拉回来。

“东西都散了。”尹昉可惜东西可惜得生气，不知道他闹的什么脾气，别过脸不去看黑暗中的轮廓。

“我以为你不会回来了。”黄景瑜声音有些决绝，手臂死死地把住他，伤腿的重量贴在他身上，他离他很近，呼吸都气得急促，有种行将失去的痛感。

尹昉被他藏在阴影中的伤感震惊，双手推在他急速起伏的胸膛，是克制也是安慰地贴着他。僵持了一会儿，尹昉只感觉自己的脸颊被温热带着薄茧的双手抚上，黑暗中有目光凝住他，呼吸迟疑地找向他嘴唇的方向，而他仿佛被刚才手掌感受到的鲜活心跳所蛊惑，睁着眼睛任他靠近。

门口突然传来几人脚步声，黄景瑜反应过来，身体护着他藏在自己身后，却因为伤腿突然吃力，不稳地倒在地上，尹昉追过去扶住他。

“师弟！他他他…怎…怎么是个男的？！”打头进来的却是大师兄，身后只跟着师父和三师兄，斗笠蓑衣站在雨中，三个人呆头鹅一般看着跟男人搂搂抱抱的师弟发着愣。

尹昉并不擅长说谎，他们早就注意到了。他老往后山跑，还找大师兄要宽大的衣服，饭量也是平时的三倍，他们只怕他多年不开窍一朝耽误了人家闺女，才想着偷偷跟着来劝退这对野鸳鸯，不曾想，野鸳鸯大概是个…野男人？

不不不，大师兄摇了摇头，不可思议：“师弟，是个男的，你不早说…”

5

心有挂念，是黄景瑜从没想过的事，他倚在干爽的洞口，活动着早已复原的双手，望向山崖下轻烟缕缕，早课诵经声不断，与他过往如隔尘世遥远，却让他短短数日间不想离开的地方。

他记得逃到这里的那天，自己藏好了拼了命从山头贼窝里偷来的宝贝，拖着伤得血流不止的身体几乎在等死，却模糊地看见蹲在那里认真挖着蘑菇的身影。他本能地起身扑倒那人，却撑不住自己的体重，倒在地上，像受伤的野兽，如果碰到猎户，大概就是捡了个大便宜。

他从不相信人会无所企图，半昏半醒之间他用尽力气随时准备制住那人，看见的却是一张眉目浓重认真清秀的脸，僧人打扮，却未见戒疤，一双瞳仁黑白分明，骨相极好，他还有心情想着，倒是张比过许多小娘子的脸蛋。

僧人打扮的小师傅跪在他身边用力地包着他的伤口，温热的手掌心按住他，因为着急，额间与脖颈挂着几滴汗水，低下头用嘴咬着布条给他绑紧了，自己还撑起身子缓缓喘着气，那时黄景瑜就莫名觉得，这个人不会伤害他，他平日里从来睡觉也多半颗心的人，放心在他身边昏睡了过去。

黄景瑜摸爬滚打竭尽全力地活到现在，从没有遇见过一个像这样的人。

刚开始的时候他很多次昏睡中睁开眼，都能看见小师傅打扮的人就这样毫无防备地睡在他手臂旁，枕着稻草，眉目舒展。黄景瑜也就很多次这样就着月光打量着他，这人身量不算很足，却匀称好看，看着像个小沙弥的脸，却又是个男人的样子，呼吸间还有轻微的呼噜声，有时忍不住用完好的那只手臂擦过他眉眼的一颗小痣，这人会茫然地醒来看他几眼，又睡过去，仿佛是掉落的天外之物一样，世间一切与他无关。

山里的日子像是没有时间变换，有小师傅没来由一般晨昏定省的精心照料，这竟是他有生以来最安心的时候，而最初的几次试探过后，他也开始毫无防备地入睡。有时小师傅上来得晚了，他甚至忍不住故意发脾气闹一闹他，可这人好玩得紧，像是有某种有始有终的怪癖一样，被他轻推倒地或是拿石子儿扔中胸口后撒一会儿气仍是会重新气哼哼地坐下粗暴地把他身上收拾完，还要收拾得整齐干净，而后又忘记了刚才被他闹过。

黄景瑜觉得这真是个傻和尚，但渐渐地，他却真的在小师傅没在的时候开始盼着他来，又怕他不来。

他有些喜欢倚在洞口，看小师傅在林间泻下的阳光中赤着脚淌水给他洗干净衣物，汗水和溪水让他专注的面孔生动而纯净。他还喜欢故意提想吃些肉食的要求，看着小师傅略显为难的脸，再笑他一番然后作罢。他最喜欢的还是小师傅对他的照料，有生之年，他从来没有也不信任任何人的帮助，从家乡被抓壮丁服徭役逃脱流浪，再逢乱世兵匪混杂四处混山头，一饭之恩尚且带着图谋的也不在少数，人世熙攘，皆为利往，什么没见过，没见过的大概就是尹昉这样的人吧。

“你坐着，我给你把头发剪了。”

他便乖乖地挪坐在他身前，任由尹昉就着纯洁如白昼的月光摆弄着自己的脑袋。今天他故意让尹昉发现自己发间还有几道划伤的小口子，哪怕已经将近愈合，可他就是想如他所料看到尹昉果然很担心地喊着要给他把头发剃了清理伤口，事实上他的腿脚早就能动了，他还是情不自禁地瞒下来。

温暖的双手抚着他的额发，没几下他就和庙里的僧众一样的短寸头顶，有若有若无的鼻息萦绕在他耳后，心里涌起一阵异样的渴望。尹昉剃完了绕到他侧边看着自己的杰作，就着月光黄景瑜眼神明亮地看着他，侧脸挺拔整洁而英俊。

常常有这样尹昉因为被他故意拖延着而来不及下山的夜晚，他就像此刻一样和他聊着天，瞌睡一点一点地蔓延，而后睡在他旁侧，山下仿佛还有断续的戏文唱入夜空，黄景瑜靠近他侧躺的脸颊，听着他均匀踏实的呼吸声，心底踏实又眷恋。

他见过有人玩小相公，有富家子弟有龙阳之好，可他明白自己是不一样的，怎么会一样呢，他的小师傅单纯而不可亵玩，他又怎么可能会用那样的心情对待唯一待自己这样好的人，可既然是上天掉落在他身边的，他是不是就可以不放他走了。

他这样想着，伴着若隐若现的咿呀戏语，轻轻地吻上了他丰厚的唇瓣，像他曾经看到过的那样，他们让他香一口那个姑娘，他没有动她，可他不知何时起，就想这样对小师傅了。

只是贴近，他都被两人气息交缠的温度蛊惑得冒出了汗，那些登徒子也是这样欲罢不能吗，自己本来就不是什么圣人，喜欢也就做了，于是他张嘴轻含着舔了一口，却受不住悸动而飞快地退开躺好，尹昉没有醒，只是轻拍了几下，他松了口气，抓着他的手，望向他的方向渐渐睡去。

对面的人在他睡熟之后睁开了眼睛，黑夜中看不出情绪。

 

6

是一个梦，黄景瑜已经很久没敢做梦了。

他看见自己躺在松软干燥的草垫上，黎明的日光照进来，他赤裸着胸口，尹昉跨在他身上，脸颊近乎贴近地注视着他，轻柔缓慢地给他擦着湿热的药膏，呼吸细细地仿佛喷洒在他胸口，痒痒地隔着心房拨动着他的心弦。

他低头的时候，身上的人抬起头，目光相接，尹昉眼神里仿佛闪着水光，像往常那样看着他，却又不像往常那样眼里只有担心。

这次他眼里只有自己，黄景瑜看得很清楚。尹昉仰头嘴唇微张着看着他，下身贴着他晨起的勃发，救过他的那双温暖的手掌没有在揉着药膏，而是暧昧地揉摸着他的胸口。黄景瑜心里在喊，他知不知道自己在做什么？这样诱惑地看着自己，手上身下都不老实，恳切而致命，还在为他疗伤，黄景瑜推了推他，却没有推开半分，他的嘴唇仿佛还近了，呼吸的声音都透着渴望。是你不让我推开的，黄景瑜想，然后双手抱着婆娑着一层青茬的后脑勺，含住了那双水润的唇。

他愣头小子一般急切地翻身把人压在身下，胡乱地拱着他的嘴，恍惚间磕痛了他的嘴角，引得身下人闷哼着，他手上也乱糟糟地扒拉着僧服，宽松地扒向两边，露出精瘦的胸膛和精致的锁骨，他忙里偷闲看了一眼，贪婪地啃了几下，又转回去吸吮他的嘴唇，探进嘴里与他的唇舌相缠，毫无章法。

黄景瑜伏在他身上还在乱动着，几乎想同时有八只手，不愿放过他任何一处，心动得不行，舍不得离开他的嘴唇，粗粗地喘着气，双手解着他的腰带，又拉着他手去摸索自己的。

一切都太顺利了，他们很快赤裸相贴，黄景瑜的身体罩着身下人的，衣物被压着揉成一团，他吮咬着他胸前的两颗，咬疼了被身下人拍打，他挤进两腿间，双手抚摸着浑圆的臀部，直叫他喟叹着跟他想象的一样美好，也让他发现原来自己已经想了这么久。

过程有些模糊，却又真实得不像样子，黄景瑜停下来有些不知道该怎么继续，他从没做过，脑子里只有这几天搜肠刮肚不断想起的以前听的那些浑话。身下的人却突然双手攀上他的脸，抱着他亲了一口，唇上的水丝要断不断地连接了老远，就这么张着嘴看他。要了命了，黄景瑜骂了一句，双手捧着他舔吮着，将手指塞进他嘴里翻搅逗弄柔软的舌头，另一只手向下急切粗暴地抚弄着他的东西，上下都有些把握不住激动的分寸，口水流了一脸，下面也被过重地揉弄终是挺立起来。将手指沾上他的津液胡乱地抹在他的后庭，黄景瑜这就扶着自己的往里捅，理所当然地把自己和对方都弄得很疼，他胀硬得不行，又仿佛突然停滞在这里不知道怎么做，像是就快要醒的时候，身下的人突然说话了。

“你揉揉我。”他听到身下的身体如是说，心里感到一阵莫大的柔和，“好，我揉揉，揉揉小师傅。”他被蛊惑一般喃喃地低语，再次低头深深吻住尹昉，一只手撸着他前面，一只手感动而火热地就着湿润揉弄着进入他后面，终于身下的人发出甜腻的哼叫，他再次急切地往里送着自己的器物，这次却梦幻一般顺利地被紧致包裹，只感觉被温暖地拥有着，像安全地回了家，他激烈地亲吻着身下的人，像要把他吞没，双手不断地揉着他的臀瓣迎向自己，愈发深入，只想什么都给他，命都给他。

他就这样压在他身上，一只腿曲着制住他不停地快速地进出，幕天席地，没有人能阻止他占有天上掉下来的他的救命恩人，到达顶点的时候，他死命压着他飞快地挞伐，一下一下带着疯狂，真像命悬一线，捧着他的脸，抵着他的额头，数不清地亲吻着他。

“小师傅，你救人救到底。”

他的汗珠沾上对方的睫毛，最后偏头在尹昉颈窝狠狠咬了一口，两人一起喊着释放了出来，他再抱着他沉沉睡去。

7

雨声淅淅沥沥袭击着耳膜，黄景瑜猛地醒来，只觉得腿间黏腻。他摸了摸身上，衣服完好，他竟然做了一场春梦，梦里可劲儿地搂着他肖想的恩人做着完整而混乱的事，可他竟然只觉得酣畅淋漓。他侧头看见身边空无一人，松了口气，赶忙轻手轻脚地把亵裤扯了藏起来。

“你醒啦。”

尹昉进来放下挑好的水，脸上没有什么特别的情绪，也似乎没有注意到他的动静。

“昨晚我是不是睡得不老实？”他盯着尹昉，仔细地问着。

“是有点，你是做噩梦了吧，动来动去的，不是做了亏心事被找上了吧。”说罢大眼睛瞟他一眼，黄景瑜感觉有点不行。

“有师傅你在，山上怕是狐狸精都近不了我的身。”逗小师傅他拿手，就看见尹昉瞪了他一眼，跪在床沿，扯出了他藏起来的亵裤，“这就是你的噩梦？”

说罢有些骄傲地看着他。他刚刚弯下身扯这条裤子时，黄景瑜仿佛看见他脖颈上一晃而过的什么印记，愣了片刻，有些不敢相信，抓住了还在床沿的尹昉，就要扒开他衣襟仔细看，却被他把自己的亵裤扔在脸上。

“行了别闹了你，我十岁就下山了，我什么不知道啊。”挣脱出来，尹昉迅速背起小篓子下山了，黄景瑜一个人坐着，也没看见他脸上什么表情，只能等他再上山来再抓着他问清楚。

可这一等，就是两天的光景，他几乎以为尹昉不会再来了。晚上看着夜空的煎熬，前所未有，他才发现自己也许抓不住他，也许这本就是贼老天可怜他给的一场梦，本来就虚幻，他本该回去红尘俗世。

所以当他看见那个戴着斗笠满身湿透的身影，心里巨大的劲一下子泄了，恐惧和愤怒升腾上来。他把他压在墙角，有千言万语想说，却说不出口，感慨万千。

恰在此时他的师傅和师兄弟冲了进来，他反倒释然了，任由他们把自己带回去，还有他那大师兄看着呆头呆脑，说的话倒是很贴切，黄景瑜转头看见尹昉略带担心的眼神，倒是真心安分地扯出一个笑容，心想，可不就是野男人吗。

庙里的山门接着穿堂口，此时偏殿课读的门外站着不少僧人围观，大师兄出来把他们都哄走了。屋里黄景瑜跪坐在师父跟前，尹昉跪在他身后，低头心虚地摸着地砖，这还是他扫的，方方正正，很好扫。

“看着是个好孩子，就是戾气重了些，”师傅盘问了来龙去脉，端详着黄景瑜，慢慢说道，“尘缘事尘世了，你尘缘还深厚，留是留不得你的，前缘我也不过问，你这就走吧。”

“师傅。”两人同时开口，互相看了一眼，尹昉接着说：“师傅，他伤还没好，先留他下来吧，救人救到底啊。”

大师兄没头没脑地说：“师弟，方才他一路下山，我看他身体比你好多了，你别是被这小子骗了吧。”

尹昉暗暗瞪了他一眼，气结。

黄景瑜却膝行着向前，看着老师傅诚恳地说：“师傅，我自知年少无知，双手不干净，不配留在这样清净的地方，可是小师傅对我有救命之恩，佛家讲究因果，我也从来没有欠过人一条命，还请师傅允许我留下报恩，我可以看家护院，遵守清规。粗活我都能干，我此前的尘世纷扰已断，绝不会牵连庙里僧众。”

师傅见他们诚恳，而尹昉此前也从未对什么人或事开口求情，沉吟许久还是答应了，但始终顾念着他俗事未尽，是方外之人，只肯他住在毗邻寺院的小木屋里，平时要帮着干些杂活，还要下山办事。师傅说他终究还是要走的，也算是和寺里的缘分。

事情解决后，尹昉和大师兄带着他来住处，给他把一应物品整理妥当，大师兄人傻又善良，很快聊成一片，狐疑地打量着他俩，尹昉却有些躲着他的眼神，只专心叠被铺床，与他说些戒律。

门外有孩童嬉闹声，原来是寺院收养的孤童。他们平日里与僧众一同起居，有的也是被家里寄养，也有一个三岁的小童，寄养后父母也不知道去向。他们进来倒也不认生，三岁的小童直接抱着黄景瑜就叫爹爹，黄景瑜见他亲近自己，也把他举得高高的逗他开心。

“能让他喜欢你，说明你这戾气真是去了不少。”尹昉看着他们一大一小玩得开心，忍不住感叹。

黄景瑜抱着小童，满身戒备早就像冰雪消融，意味深长地看着尹昉说：“是啊，被小师傅点化了，能不清净吗？”

他抱着孩子靠近尹昉站着，用大师兄听不见的声音说：“小师傅脖子上的牙印是哪个胆大妄为的妖精咬的？”

尹昉没吭声，耳朵根却有些红。

他再靠近了点：“小师傅这样的人才，别说点化精怪了，我要是那精怪，为你落发，也不需要世人同意。”

未完待续

 

 

春秋（下）

1

寺院旁闲置的山居里多了个来历不明的护法，庙里的僧众乃至守门的大黄都很是新鲜了一阵子，听说是小师弟捡回来的，受了救命之恩，要留下来报达。

时近正月，寺里杂事渐多，住持又随意得很，看人家年轻，身材高大结实，便什么杂活也都放心交给他，劈柴挑水，搬运采买，使唤起来毫不见外。这位小黄师傅不苟言笑时看着还有一丝狠劲儿，没想到干起活倒很是勤恳，就连厨房他都不请自来，短短几天让管厨房的师兄都喜欢喊他来打下手。孩子们也喜欢他，每每下了早课，便能看见几个寄养寺中的娃娃一股脑儿地围上他，等着被他挨个儿举起来玩耍，只是没人会注意到这位小黄师傅放下扫帚抱着孩子瞎闹时，眼睛总不住地瞟向早课的禅房门外。

尹昉和大师兄走出来时，黄景瑜正给孩子们耍着棍儿，有模有样地打着，咻咻地挥舞着僧棍，时不时定住起个范儿，把几个半大娃娃逗得上蹿下跳地喊着，小脸蛋上都是兴奋和崇拜，小手啪啪地拍着。黄景瑜见他们如此捧场，也玩心大发，柱着棍子略显夸张地打完了最后一个动作，孩子们都一窝蜂地冲上来围着他要抱，他抱起了那个从见他开始就黏着他的叫豪豪的小童，一边摇着哄着，一边转过身径直盯着尹昉瞧。

自从名正言顺地留下来，他们倒是有日子没能好好说说话了。尹昉能写会算，信众多的时候他总在客堂帮忙，自己则被带着成天采买米面瓜果，抑或是跑着寺里寺外的杂活儿，方丈师傅和僧众都待自己好，他也不想给人添麻烦，因此明明尹昉是他心里暗藏的那个缘由，黄景瑜却也谨守着规矩没再有时间单独与他混着。尽管好多次仍是抱着想碰见他的心情，可大多都是短短一瞥，或是身边太多人在，还不如此时，看着尹昉身上裹得暖暖的，就这么站着，眉眼温和生动。大师兄跑过去张开双臂和孩子们玩着游戏，院子里满是欢笑声，而两人在柔柔晨光中遥相对望，各怀心思地看着彼此，舍不得开口。

尹昉揣着手看他们嬉闹，见汗珠流过黄景瑜脸颊，映着初升的阳光，显得他轮廓英俊，带着点野孩子疯玩儿撒欢后的满足感，让人想多看几眼，又被他时不时看过来的胶着眼神盯得心里发烫。眼前人恍然间早已不是那个浑身脏污奄奄一息仍拼命制住他的匪徒，也不像那段山中岁月里在梦中对他展露着激烈绮思的男人。

那晚他偷亲自己时，尹昉已经醒了。可当他呼着热热的气息用带着些凉意的嘴唇贴上自己的，尹昉只觉得胸膛里前所未有地像有小鸟在穿梭，陌生的情绪鼓胀在心口，如果不是黄景瑜同样混乱的心跳，他或许早就被发觉了。他不厌恶，甚至下意识并不觉得这是冒犯，他若无其事地继续照顾着他，有些放任着黄景瑜的靠近与依恋。他被这种从未有过的情愫蛊惑，期待着像对待十几岁时山门外的世间万象那样，不去阻拦，自己反倒能看开与放下。

下山做法会时，他冷清而匆忙地看过形形色色的人群，那其中大约有相敬如宾的香客夫妇，有貌合神离的老爷夫人，有怀春少女，有郎情妾意，还有三师兄偷着和他说戏时讲过那些书生捡到手帕的后花园。彼时他旁观一般好奇而疏离，即便懂得这世间本来就是有情众生，可聚散自有因缘，为什么会有人深陷执着于各种匪夷所思的纠缠。

可尹昉没有想到，他放任着黄景瑜对他的情愫，也放任着自己的。像是找到了一个出口，他渐渐期待黄景瑜每一次粗糙而直接的试探，像个土匪，被自己的一举一动牵动着思绪，自以为藏得很好，可对待自己时他的每次烦躁总会高举而后笨拙地轻放，这种微妙的温柔，尹昉总控制着自己不正眼去瞧，却总也忍不住心口蔓延到指尖的痒。

那个混乱的黎明就是这样。尹昉醒得早，平躺着睁眼却看见身边的大个子也是扭头对着自己的姿势，呼吸喷在脸上，左手似乎是曾经拉着自己的手，那双时常偷看着他的眼睛此时乖巧地闭着，全然的依赖与温存。也许是山间黎明寂静无声，让人情绪流淌，尹昉没忍住侧撑起身贴近他安静而心动地看着，他心里有隐秘的情感，而此时此刻，谁也不会知道。内心有什么被怂恿了，尹昉看着他，伏在他胸口的手抚上他脸颊，双唇贴上去轻轻吻了一下，鼻息间是他们俩的味道，尹昉趴回他胸口轻喘着，陌生的渴望与过往所感红尘杂念一瞬间扑面而来，他心声雷动。

这才看到黄景瑜像是醒了，眼睛睁着条缝懵懵的，尹昉翻回旁侧躺好，他知道这人睡觉很是奇怪，要么就难以入眠，要么就睡着了即使醒来也像不清醒，神游一般不知道自己在做什么。他偷偷侧头看他，果然见他又迷糊着闭了眼睛继续睡。尹昉正暗自松了口气，不一会儿却猛地被黄景瑜翻身压着抱住。

尹昉被他突然紧拥僵硬地愣着，感受到他埋头在自己颈窝，仿佛还是没醒。他试着缓慢地挣脱，可压着他的身体却逐渐在发热，喷在耳边的呼吸也越发地重。

尹昉起先还怕他是没好全发了病热，可他下身贴着自己，推搡地扭着扭着就感觉这人晨起勃发的硬挺精准地挤着自己腿间蹭着，来劲儿了还扭头乱拱着亲他，双手也开始在他身上胡乱摸索。

这下尹昉明白过来了，刚才那点心虚瞬间荡然无存，直感到脑仁儿有点疼，心想自己是亲了他一下，可这人睡着也不知道，怎么还发起情来了，真是个土匪！

身上的大脑袋还动情地啃着自己的耳后颈侧，尹昉气得两手使劲推着他脑门儿，这里面现在也不知道在想着外面哪个小娘子吧。这莫名的气结来得突然，自己救回来的人也总归要回他的去处，他才发现自己无能为力。

还来不及细想，身上人摸了他一遍却不满足，捧着他的后脑勺抚着，手法之缠绵叫他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，而后嘴唇被重重吻住，黄景瑜张口纠缠着他，尹昉被他急促地伸入口腔探寻，从没有过的口舌相接，他们呼吸交叠，黄景瑜像是捧着珍宝，全身上下喧嚣着渴望，尖牙磕过他嘴唇，急切而莽撞。

尹昉疼得哼出声音，黄景瑜似乎感受到了，退开了唇舌扒拉着他的腰带，喘息之间尹昉听见他呢喃着自己的名字，迷乱却清清楚楚的是自己，一瞬间被身上年轻男人熟悉又青涩的情动打心底里生出了难以名状的汹涌感情，脸庞渐生出同样的情热，下身被揉蹭抚弄着硬挺起来，和他的抵在一处。他从没被这样唤过，尹昉看向洞顶虚空，他不知道自己的名字可以被这样动情地念想着，眼里心里一阵湿热。想起数次背对着他也能感到的注视，想起他带着隐秘心意的亲吻，想起第一次遇见时便被他牢牢拽落身上的自己，原来早从一开始，他就跌入了黄景瑜的大千世界。

每个林间的夜晚，无一丝光亮，没有月光便黑得不见五指，尹昉曾经以为是黑夜的掩护让人欲念勃发，可当他诵念偈子也镇不住被他牵动的情绪，甚至在佛堂抄书时恍神看向后山滴下墨渍时，尹昉便明白这不是虚妄，不是幻相，即使摒弃一切，余下还有真实的心动与挂念。

他这么想着，抱住身上的人，不管他醒着还是梦中，迎向自己因他而生的真实欲念，强烈地想让他知道自己因他胀着疼着，颤抖着伸手握过他下身硬物与自己的一处，磨人又难耐地缓缓律动，感受着对方的坚硬与灼热，两个人都被他这一手折腾得迷乱又不满足。尹昉耐不住，手上讨好地撸着黄景瑜的分身，轻声在他耳边蛊惑，你揉揉我，身上的人停了一瞬，大受感动一般喃喃地回应，说罢一手揉着他的臀瓣，一手握住他们的并着一起撸动，尹昉再也不想别的，抱紧他像是深入一片汪洋里，两个人随着律动气息紊乱，意乱情迷，只想着胡乱地贴得更紧，汗珠蹭落，不知如何表达欢愉时便蹭过来找到嘴唇深深地亲吻，再因喘息不匀而分开。末了的时候黄景瑜狠狠咬上了他的颈窝，不分轻重的力度还是在梦里，尖尖的虎牙刺破了皮肤留下了丁点血印，斑驳显眼，却深重过从未烙上小师傅头顶的戒疤。师兄们常笑话他，不受戒便是个野和尚，尹昉在一切结束的温热气息里无意地想起这个玩笑，摸着这人咬的印子想，佛门的戒没受过，却被个小土匪占了先。

2

除夕将近，年前年后的采买祈福着实让寺里众人好生忙碌了一段时间。米面要供信众吃斋，香烛和笔墨也是要的，作为誊写对联和福字的主力，尹昉和师兄们几乎没离开过佛堂。黄景瑜跟着大师傅忙前忙后也有一段时间了，大家熟了以后真是哪儿都少不了他，寺里生活安心，不用颠沛流离坑蒙拐骗，他难得地安稳着，忙忙碌碌却是少有的满足。

他刚刚忙完了外面的杂活，被大师兄薅进来呆着，放下厚重的门帘，屋内一片暖香。尹昉坐在靠窗的案座上写着福字，阳光透过窗纱照在他身上，看他皱着小眉头认真地一笔一画写着，想着眉来眼去这么久每次他见着自己却还总是先端着小师傅的样子打招呼，心里就止不住想逗他。

黄景瑜靠着椅背面对着面反坐在他桌前，往那儿一趴，双手伏桌昂起头直勾勾地看他，盯得尹昉有些脸热，自以为不着痕迹地再板了板神情，却被他笑话：“像个小老头似的。”尹昉笔峰一转就想朝他脑门儿上画一道，黄景瑜佯装愤怒地把住他的手，闲闲地由着他挣了几下才松开他腕子。

堂屋里只有他俩，大师兄在里屋捣鼓着什么。尹昉低头看着傻小子一样的大个子，他盯着自己笑出了那两颗不知轻重划破他皮肤的小尖牙，以往机警锐利隐含情绪的眼睛近来竟然常常有着这样温和的弧度，不再总带着那点思虑过重的苦大仇深。尹昉心道真是个傻子，却不知自己乍着手看着他不自觉带笑的一系列神情落在对方眼里有多宠溺。

“哎！小土匪，愣着做什么，快帮我和你小师傅写写字。”大师兄从里屋转出来，没见着他们俩刚刚那一亭官司。他心思简单直白，一开始还常因山洞里那一幕挤兑黄景瑜是拐带他好师弟夜不归宿的野男人，可处久了早已比谁都喜欢喊着他玩。黄景瑜是真喜欢和大师兄一起，他还从没有过能省心说说话的朋友，尹昉总说他俩傻到一块儿了，说完还一脸了然地瞪自己，那意思很明显，人家心里清楚自己是想着跟着大师兄常常能见着他，他明白就好，黄景瑜心想，哪怕一直这样呆着都好。

“大师兄，我不会写字啊。”尹昉就看着刚才还使坏的小土匪一脸实诚地看着他的好师兄装鹌鹑。

“没事儿，师弟你教教他。”果然师兄很捧场地顺着黄景瑜的话往下说。尹昉就默默见这小土匪的眼神雀跃地飘向自己，“好嘞师兄你忙吧，我在这儿跟小师傅学写字儿。”一边说着一边飞快地挪到尹昉身旁，捡起笔一副稳重踏实的样子，师兄看了欣慰地掀帘子出去。

屋里又只剩他们，师兄刚一出去，尹昉就觉着这人周身的气场都霸道地拢着自己。

“站好，要学就好好学。”尹昉踢了一脚试图凑近的这人，方才还带着侵略气息得意地靠近的人却突然抱着腿扶着案边眉头紧皱地痛呼，“小师傅你好狠啊，我伤口冬日还疼的”，他委屈地看他，那一脸英气做着这龇牙咧嘴的表情倒是让人更害怕他几分。

“哎你要紧吗？”尹昉想着自己也没使劲踢，难道是这人伤还没好全也不告诉自己？他放下笔正要蹲下给他看看，却发现有什么不对，又气又笑地扶腰看着他，笑得喘不过气。

“小师傅你也不给我瞧瞧。”黄景瑜见他笑得夸张，腿也不扶了，看着他的生动笑脸好奇地抓着他笑得直抽抽的双肩，转过他面向着自己追问，“你别笑了快告诉我。”

“你…你之前伤着的不是那条腿吗！”尹昉看着眼前的人瞬间愣住，没忍住伸着手拍他脑袋：“傻了吧。”

既然应了要教他写字，他的小师傅真就一丝不苟地重新裁纸铺桌，把金泥换了，一板一眼地教着他写。可对方当然是十分之不乐意，尹昉挨着他把着他的手纠正姿势，他便大掌包握住他修长的骨节，任笔在纸上画出歪斜的墨渍。

“你好好写！”尹昉恼了，反复几次，他干脆起身将尹昉围在桌案与他之间，从后贴着他，脑袋一偏靠在他肩头，脸颊相贴，就着这个姿势还非让尹昉把着他的手，低声在他耳边求着：“小师傅，咱们换个字学吧。”呼吸喷在耳边痒得人瑟缩。

尹昉看看被他折腾得乱七八糟的纸，偏头躲开他，“你又想写哪个，你耽误我多少功夫了。”

耳畔那呼吸又厚着脸皮追上他：“小师傅教我写你的名讳呀。”

“你自己的会写吗，就要写我的？”

“你的短，就一个字，教教我吧。”说罢殷切地抓过他的手把住自己，重又把他拉回自己身前，“就这么教，我就会了。”大有不教不罢休很是无理取闹的样子。

“方才就这么教的，一个福字也没写全。”

“你教我写完这个，我保证学会那个。”歪理一套一套的。

“你当真？”小师傅一脸怀疑。

“那是自然！”大个子贴着他又挨紧了点，拱了拱他的手，“小师傅快教我。”

已是午后，日光明亮，从旁侧透着窗纱纸上贴的年画小像柔柔地照着案前重合的身影，高个的那个从后揽着前面身形小他一圈的人，这人被他圈着，右手却把着他，一笔一画，写着那日光初明的寓意，黄景瑜能看到他轮廓精巧的侧脸，左眼小痣一点，还有随着笔画呼吸颤动的睫毛，好久没有这么近地看看他了，心里还要忙着记住他们一起写的笔画，竟有些珍惜着不敢呼吸。

被搂着最后一笔写完，尹昉只觉得这人的眼神热热的就没有离开过自己，他又有些不敢看他，刚想放下笔跨去旁边，却被身后人的一条腿拦着，黄景瑜反包住他的手握着笔，在新纸上摹着他刚刚留下的点点笔迹，屏息稳重地一下下再写着他的名字。

“你写你自己的，把我放开！”尹昉挣不脱，侧头凶他。没来由地，见他把着手摹着自己的字迹，写着自己的名讳，小儿女一般的闺中之趣，让他有些脸热。

“小师傅别动，回头写坏了你又要怪我。”他异常认真地写着，稳着笔峰，珍重地勾完了最后一笔，松开他呼了口气。

“哎，这字是什么意思？”黄景瑜抓过要跑的小师傅，放他靠在案前，面对着自己，他拿起自己的杰作很是得意地展开在两人中间，隔着大大的昉字看着尹昉。

“日光初明。”

“是你的生辰吗？”他放下薄薄的纸张，用心地叠好，却也寻不到一个荷包装着。

“不是的，我娘亲走前取的这字，师傅说我是日光最盛时出生，”说罢比了比窗外，“大约就是这个时辰吧。”

两人都顺着他的手看着窗外，日光亮白如雪，暖热炽诚，让人想沐浴其中，哪怕直视或逼近了睁不开双眼。

“我觉着这个字好，”黄景瑜伸手挡了挡，看着他的双眼，颇有感慨地说，“这字像你，不声不响地，晃眼得很。”

尹昉被他这认真的大白话噎住，“那是，比你这金碧辉煌的大名好，你不是说教完这个你就该会写这个福字吗，剩下的都你写了。”说罢将裁好的纸张塞给他，抬脚就要出去。

黄景瑜腆着脸追上来一把抱住他，被他生气地瞪着，“小师傅，你看我这字，菩萨看了都会生气，还是算了吧。”一边说一边把他往桌上按，气得尹昉往后踹了他一脚。

这次正好重重地踹在他另条腿脆弱的胫骨上。

尹昉就感觉抱着自己的手臂又紧了紧，身后的人有一瞬没言声，而后艰难又咬牙切齿地贴在他耳边叹气：“小师傅，你可真是菩萨心肠，金刚手段。

3

除夕那日，送走了参拜的香客和信众，寺里众人由方丈带着在大殿祈福诵经。山门已关，大黄也在放戒时关好，以免伤了香客，洒扫杂务都早早做完，大家也都沐浴更衣洁净自身。山下偶有隐约乍起的烟火几支，人间喜乐仿佛也好奇这山间清净，法相庄严。

祈福完的斋饭都已备好，黄景瑜就跟着寺里其他杂役师傅一起跪在外堂。寺庙是此地名刹，祈福的千佛阁正殿平日里都只用于寺内仪典，像是除夕正日大家才得以踏足一回，因此陈设簇新，大院天井的古树冬日依然繁茂参天。僧众们祈福的正殿大堂据说还有些渊源，里面供奉的有些还是历经几朝的珍宝，今日里面的师傅们都穿着功德主敬上的袈裟，黄景瑜跪在外堂门边，往里看看就觉得莲座高台，金光耀眼。他看尹昉和几个俗家弟子还有小童们跪在右边柱子旁，老方丈在最前面。

他和杂役师傅们本也是不用来的，可是平日里大家相处融洽，一会儿也要一同去斋堂用饭，他们忙完便结伴过来。来时已经是诵经声悠远飘向门外，他们跪在外边还有些凉意，黄景瑜揣着手，只觉得诵经声太好听，竟然渐渐倚着门框睡过去。一直到祈福完了，他还是睡得很香，老方丈走到近前他也没醒。

师傅身后还跟着大师兄和尹昉他们，大家都看着他和善地笑。尹昉跑过来跪着推推他，他才睁开眼，呆楞地看着众人，僧众们一阵哄笑，老方丈也乐了，笑着点点他：“你这孩子没慧根，教你念的也不会，你就是念了，也是小土匪念经有口无心，行了快起来吧，愿你来年福慧增长。”

吃完斋饭，大家饭桌上说说笑笑不久也就倦了，各自回禅房，屋外依然只剩青灯几盏，只是遥遥看见山下灯火沿着护城河映出的粼粼波光，画出了一片比以往灯火更盛的人间烟火，才衬出了这凡尘年节。

黄景瑜独自回了旁边山居小屋，点上灯把炭火烧上，打算烘烘屋子就睡。寺里固然不比山下热闹，可方才和熟识的僧众有说有笑地用着年夜饭，也是他从未有过的时光，他多点了盏灯，将屋子照得亮堂了点，坐在小几上撑着手看着灯影，这竟是他有记忆以来过得最囫囵的除夕，没有性命之忧，没有寄人篱下，没有被追逐驱赶，没有明日之愁，想到这儿他趴到床底，敲开砖块抱出一个精美的盒子打开瞧了瞧，又心安地盖上放回原状。而后靠坐着床沿想着，这日子比之以往不知好到哪儿去了，有活儿干，有朋友，还有…

脑海里是那人刚才在斋堂，隔着一排坐席，却时而会找向自己的方向的一张笑脸，也不知道他与师兄弟说着什么好玩的事，笑得都比以往大声，他还抱着豪豪与方丈拜年，孩子们喜欢围着他，扯他的佛珠他也不恼，豪豪这小子还抱着他亲了一口，把他高兴得不行，连带着自己也远远看着跟着笑。时至今日，黄景瑜还是觉得，自己真没见过他这样的人，长得比好些小娘子还要骨相精致就不说了，可怎么人人都喜爱他。这么多人，自己却是落在了他的那片山头，苦难时他什么也不信，可现在他想着那双灵秀厚重的眉眼，他信大约这世上真的有因果。

陷入恍惚沉思的孤影映在墙上，门外大黄却突然低吠了几声复又恢复平静，这个时辰也不知道谁会过来，寺里宵禁僧人都不能轻易走动，他小心地过去，有轻轻的叩门声，那个他刚刚想着的声音在唤他名字。黄景瑜赶紧打开门，果然是尹昉，戴着暖暖的小兜帽，穿得严严实实的，只露出小小一张脸，黑夜里眼睛像是盛着星光。手上还提着一个食盒，那张他朝思暮想的脸正温和地笑着看他，他一时都忘了将人迎进来。

尹昉见黄景瑜张着嘴看着自己，脸上带着一种隐约的笑意，瞪了他一眼，侧身进门拉了他一把，小声说：“你傻站着作什么，我出来也不方便，快把门关上，别害我被师傅罚了。”黄景瑜这才回过神，左右看看拴上门，顺手接过尹昉脱下的兜帽斗篷放好，只是触手一股寒意，想到他漏夜前来，身子骨也不怎么壮实，折回桌前便一手摸着他的脸，果然凉凉的，再一摸手，比自己的冷到哪儿去了，“这么冷，你怎么也不多穿点，用饭时跟我说我去寻你就行，怎么还自己跑一趟。”

当下一时也不知如何让他暖起来，只是笨拙地揉搓他的手，尹昉拍开他的大手，倒真是暖得很，“别动手动脚的，给你带了好东西，也不谢我。”

说罢掸了掸身上，把食盒里的东西一一摆好，最后稍显隆重地掏出了一只有些烫手的纸袋，再从里摸出一只青瓷壶，大眼睛生动地看向黄景瑜示意他倒出来，那得瑟的小表情真让人舍不得挪开眼。

纸袋掏出来时黄景瑜就知道了，那酒香可是有日子没闻到了，真没想到他会给自己带酒，他的小师傅真是个没谱的人，自己还跟着僧众守着清规，他倒是把酒给拿来了。

“没想到吧。”两人围坐着，黄景瑜看着尹昉麻利地摆好盘，“这可是你大师兄偷偷弄来的，他藏了许久了，被我发现了才肯匀一点，你省着点喝。”黄景瑜听了眉头一挑，“大师兄啊，他也有今天，还有人能逃过小师傅的手掌心吗。”

“他可不是自己贪杯，”尹昉给他斟了一杯，“你闻闻，这是花椒酒，”再指指桌上颜色好看的五格拼盘，“这是春盘，应个景，都是素的。”

黄景瑜有些明白了，明白过后心里竟难以言喻，这都是寻常人家过除夕守岁的吃食，寺里吃不了，这都是特意给他的。

尹昉还在说着，大约是今天开心，他说话快了许多：“我年少就在山上了，也没用过这些，大师兄的花椒酒是他俗家远亲自己酿的，说是要用椒花和柏枝泡酒，来年才会顺遂合意。他自小上山，也没喝过，收着是有个念想，横竖他是不能破戒喝这酒的，我去年帮他藏那些山下禁物时发现的，想着你大概年年都少不了，就讨来给你了。”

说完见他也不说话，却直勾勾地盯着自己看，于是逗他：“怎么，你今日是冻傻了，话也不会说了，真不谢我吗，大师兄说这酒可是要小辈先敬长辈的，我虽然不饮酒，你也得敬我的。”

自己也是个硬汉了，黄景瑜眼眶却有点热，像是没喝就暖到了心底。杯中物从前自然是短不了，世人总想喝了酒就过了命，可喝了酒也要你命的从来就不少，从没有人在年节想着他，又怎么会给他守岁的祝酒。

他面上一时喜一时难过，满心的感慨说不出口，见他坐在那里，满是善意地看着自己笑，烛光仿佛闪在他眼睛里，就是这双瞳仁，会说话会勾人，会让他想要一直被注视着，那天昏睡前第一眼，黄景瑜心里就只想离他再近些，他想，今日他自己来找我的，他待我这样好，我是不能放他走了。

黄景瑜坐到尹昉身侧，拿起他斟满的酒杯，喉头像是噎住了，什么也说不出来，满饮了这杯。有醇辣辛香的液体刺激着喉咙，肚里暖暖的，舒坦到心里，黄景瑜拿起酒壶珍惜地端详这澄净的酒液，暖香扑鼻，人世间最最普通平凡的佳节祝祭酒，他终是喝过了。

尹昉见他喝得急，忙让他慢点，他又默默斟满一杯递过来：“该你了，小师傅。”

尹昉摇头，“我不饮酒的。”

“这杯是祝酒，你带来守岁的，你说的小辈敬完该长辈，你可比我年长。”黄景瑜振振有词。

“不行，一会儿还得回去呢。”  
黄景瑜见他竟然还想着回去，心道你可别想了。

黄景瑜用尽浑身解数缠着尹昉喝酒，蹲低了伏在他膝头仰头看着他的小师傅。他说他不曾喝过这酒，也没有人伴他守过岁，高尹昉一个头的年轻男人，眉目英挺好看，诚恳地仰视着他，轻声哄着。尹昉有些心软，想到他曾说过的那些流离失所，竟是和自己一样，长到这个年岁也没有和俗世亲人一同过节。

又见他说这酒一点酒味没有，尹昉将信将疑地被哄着喝了一杯，辣得呛出眼泪，再也不要信这土匪的话了！黄景瑜笑着抚他的背，见他眼神都呛出了水意，又倒了第二杯，这次尹昉说什么也不喝了。

黄景瑜拿话激他，说小师傅这么大了，下山都没偷喝过酒，可见是一点也不能喝。尹昉很是不服，加上这酒入口虽辣，可是入胃很暖，热意慢慢流淌已经让他心下舒服，尹昉就着他的手再喝了一杯，又自己倒酒喝。

如此三四杯过后，

“这酒还挺好。”尹昉对着酒笑得勾人。  
黄景瑜觉得这酒可能比自己以为的有后劲儿了点……见他笑得越发舒展地夸酒，面色还是如常，可眼光像是浸了水，盯着你的时候软软地，倚在椅背上的腰身也不再板正，懒懒的样子，逗着他说话时也雀跃得很，这样的小师傅他还是第一次见。

尹昉只觉得心情没来由地开阔，酒香像是缠绕在脑子里，眼前不复清明，却像春日有花渐次开满一样，身上暖暖的。这酒真好，他又夸了夸，抬手倒了一杯，却被眼前人握住手腕制止。

“小师傅，你这就是喝醉了，不能喝了。”

尹昉转头看他，不解地挣着手腕，这小子真让人恼火，他听见自己很大声地说我偏要喝！然后面前那双薄薄的唇一张一合地不停说着话，眼下的卧蚕笑得那么好看，还有晃眼的虎牙，尹昉晃神回忆了一下这牙的尖利，渐渐地他只能看到他的脖颈，他的胸膛。

自己被一双有力的手臂拦腰提起，他这才感觉脚下绵软像踩在云上，虚浮着被面对面抱着贴靠着黄景瑜，他偏头将下巴搁在他宽阔的肩膀，只觉得怀抱温暖舒服，双手搭在他脖子上松松地环着，由着他一步一挪半提半抱地把自己带去一个温软的所在。

黄景瑜把仰着脸迷茫地开心的小师傅抱孩子一样提拉起来，他马上贴靠着自己，乖得让人心疼，两人颜面贴得很近，黄景瑜两手在他背上紧摸着，屏息看着他扭头找着自己肩膀，红润的嘴唇擦过自己鼻尖却浑然未觉，有些急促地呼出潮湿的气息，甜软得像个孩子。这酒后劲还好，自己并未喝醉，可看到他的样子，黄景瑜觉着自己也像一起醉了，赶忙把浑身绵软的人挪到床榻上放下。

他把尹昉放在床上，下床熄了炭火，怕他冷，便拢着被子半跪着给他解衣带，尹昉盘腿坐着，任由他动作，像是刚认识他一样饶有兴趣地端详着他的脸，目光追寻着。黄景瑜抬起他胳膊把外袍冬衣解下，正解他的裤带，却突然被他攀着肩靠近。

尹昉略微支起身子攀住他的脖颈拉他向自己，伸手抚摸着黄景瑜薄薄嫩嫩的嘴唇，手指扒拉着他唇瓣，眼神认真找寻着什么，黄景瑜唇间痒痒的触感撩得整个人都僵硬，他的手还在尹昉腿间散落的裤带上，呼吸瞬间粗重，喷在尹昉眼皮。唇间手指像终于找到了什么，他睁大眼睛看见尹昉的脸靠近，温软潮湿的厚唇吻上了手指摸索的地方，有柔滑的小舌头舔过他的犬牙，来回滑动，力道不轻，黄景瑜张口吻回去，“嗯…” 尹昉却像是被硌着了，迅速分开唇舌，捂嘴一看手心液体里有一丝血迹。

“又流血了，”他举起手到他眼前，又捧起他脸，摸着那尖利的牙，与他厮磨控诉：“上回便是它咬得疼。”

黄景瑜欺身压上他，有点发狠地分开他手放在头顶，尹昉不明就里，在他身下困惑地扭动，两脚抵在他髋上，被他分开挤进他两腿间。

“小师傅，”黄景瑜咬着扯开他棉白的里衣，露出大半胸膛，胸前乳尖裸露挺立起来，他迫不及待尝了一口，吮得尹昉一颤，迷蒙地推拒着。

“看来那梦是真的，”黄景瑜摸着他颈侧锁骨，印子已经没有了，他大手一边一个用力地把玩着两侧乳头，眼神惊喜锐利逼视他双眼，“小师傅你都记着呢。”

“啊…疼…”脑子清省了些，尹昉伸长了手推他的脖颈，“不记得了，你松开。”黄景瑜笑了，将他双臂分开，头抵着他深吻了一口，克制地离开，“可还记得什么吗？”手下不留情将裤带松散的里裤也扒掉，已经硬挺勃起的下身牢牢贴上，隔着薄薄的开裆纱裤揉着他的臀。

“这样记得吗？”尾音的气息急切地消失在唇间，紧密地含着吻着，胀大的性器撞了一下他的，而后磨蹭着。尹昉被他灼烫的温度烧到，只觉得两瓣臀要融化在他掌心，情欲被酒意蒸腾，本就萦绕心间的记忆更清晰，眼前的人和那一晚相拥着颤抖的感受重合，他眼眶发红地扭头不看他。

黄景瑜蛮横地将他脸捧正对自己，感到自己手下揉弄着他的东西已经挺立起来，身下纯粹干净的脸沾染上与他有关的情欲，心里的念想来势汹汹。

他托高他的双腿，胯间挺立和后穴都一览无遗，黄景瑜掐了一把他白嫩结实的大腿，双手抚弄着两颗囊袋，狠揉了几下，张口含住已吐露透明黏液的前端，眼神如狼一般看着他的脸，不依不饶地全部含住。

“啊…”从未被这样对待过，尹昉被刺激得胡乱撑床坐起，双腿乱伸，伸手向下推他，可下身要害全被掌控，他坐起又无力地倒下靠着床沿墙壁，上身挂着被扒开的亵衣，裸露着一边胸膛，他低头看到的是黄景瑜专注地上下含弄着自己，眼神却让人心悸地锁定他，而下身陌生的温暖湿热随着黄景瑜的动作让他一阵阵地又胀又痒，他一边徒劳地挣扎着，一边不自主地顺着小腹股股的渴望挺动着自己下身，舔弄吞咽的动作还不是那么顺畅，可最初的快感已经让他想念，心里已经臣服于这人给他的快乐。

黄景瑜盯着那张渐渐迷乱张大眼睛祈求着望向上空的脸，小下巴随着自己的含弄难耐地往上仰着，沉迷地挺动着臀往他嘴里送。黄景瑜牢牢地看着他每一丝情绪，手抚着根部撸动，等他挺动的节奏渐次混乱，鼻息溢出呻吟，却吐出口中的东西看他，快感戛然而止，尹昉直起身子把黄景瑜拉起来迫不及待与他嘴唇相接，双手无处安放地扒开他的衣衫，摸向他胸膛与窄腰，两人半跪着相对，黄景瑜将他下身扣向自己，扶着他后脑勺安抚地回吻他。可他还想着刚才那几瞬的欢愉，用他求欢的姿态青涩急切地取悦着黄景瑜，衣衫半褪，下身裸露，黄景瑜手掌包住他的后脑勺摩挲着他的发茬，看着他意图明显的双眼，回应他的索吻却缠绵放任着不动作。

尹昉胡乱扒光了他衣物，摸上他精壮的胸膛，玩着他胸前乳豆，侧腰和腹脐处横着几道疤痕，他心疼又着迷地抚过，低喃着：“这怎么弄的”，俯身亲吻着长而狰狞的那条，双手顺势抱着他的窄臀，摸到前面握住那根大家伙，抬头犹豫地看了一眼，咽了下喉咙，黄景瑜就见他双手抱着自己的臀，丰厚红润的双唇吞入了自己的阴茎，跪趴着无辜又认真地看着自己，眉目一点小痣只觉得妖冶异常。黄景瑜被他含得几乎绷紧了全身力量，手掌混乱地抚着他的脸蛋，描摹自己在他嘴里的形状，不可自抑按着他操他的嘴，他就这个毫无章法的样子，就足以让自己丢盔弃甲，不一会儿就急忙抽出来，却还是喷薄而出，落在尹昉脸上身上，他半跪趴着，脸上身上粘着他的东西，好像全然不知谁做的这事儿，这幅样子几乎让他只觉得下身释放后更硬更难受。

黄景瑜把他拎起来裹进被子，两人身子光裸着贴着，下身都还是硬着湿滑一片。扯过亵裤擦着他身上，想着他刚才的样子，比梦里来回反复的片段还要勾人，抱着他将他翻身趴开在床上，舔着他的脊背，整个人覆住他，双手一前一后作弄他，尹昉只感到后面那处被他来回抚弄揉捏，不由自主夹紧了，“小师傅你松开些，”说着从床头摸出一盒冬日用的草药膏，沾上纯白的膏体大把地抹开后穴口。

“你弄那里做什么。”尹昉起身回看他，他前头手握着抽动，他腰身又软下去。“嗯……不要动那里，奇怪的很，你还像方才那样好不好。”

“方才哪样？”凑到他耳边坏心眼地逗他，后面手指推进去，转着圈往里深入进出，再得寸进尺地推进另一根，身下压着的人伸直了修长的脖颈，轻哼出声，因这更陌生的异物感反身要起来，被身后耳边看着他反应的人贴过来吻他，就着半转过来的扭曲姿势身后手指重重地推进，右手揉着他胸前，似痛似痒的呜咽全被口中纠缠的唇舌吞没。

再忍不了了，将他放开重又趴伏着，托着结实肉感的大腿，掰开他臀瓣露出张开的穴口，前端滑动来回顶入了几次，按着他腰身往里缓慢而坚定地进入。

“啊…你混蛋…你做什么…”他的那物件尺寸太大了些，饶是现在他还未全入，身下人已经耿着脖子青筋乍起，后穴却依然被就着润滑的膏体的性器一点点往里撞击，膏体清凉，减轻了摩擦的痛感，可胀麻伴着清爽和火热，交织在性器撑开的甬道，复杂难言，他眼角直接流下清泪，黄景瑜舔着他侧脸的泪水，紧拥着他，下身抽插着开垦，两个人都被下面折腾出一身薄汗。

“小师傅，我难受，你帮帮我。”黄景瑜轻咬他颈侧，在他耳边低声说着，他也好不到哪儿去，下面忍得快要炸了，已经进入后穴的肉身被柔嫩内壁包裹着舒爽不已叫嚣着要更多，要和他抵死缠绵，却被他咬得死紧难以动弹。

“黄景瑜，你土匪，混蛋。”尹昉转过脸惊怒又气喘地骂他，他却被骂得在内里又胀大了一圈，欢喜又怜爱地吻他额头眼角眉梢，伸舌进去温柔地交缠，将他翻身正面压上，惹得艰难的相连处又被磨得抖了抖，他狠着心顺势挺进没入。还吻着的嘴唇霎时偏头挪开，尹昉张嘴无声地呻吟，胀满到极致的感觉仿佛通入脊髓，他慌乱难受地摇头。黄景瑜被紧致温暖地接纳着，剧烈地粗喘，身下缓慢沉重地抽插着，一次次冲开他温暖的内壁，撞出声响，再被包裹着挤出，身下人被连贯的撞击来回刺激着，刮蹭的热度与饱胀不断冲击至尾椎，被身后人抱着，像一尾失水的鱼持续地仰起上身任他吮咬着脖颈。

想起了过往种种，那些隐秘的心思，他都接纳着，他待自己好，是自己非要他坠落红尘，害他触碰男色。可他愿意，哪怕将入地狱也愿意，他的小师傅待他这样好。

黄景瑜再将被子披上，紧抱着他身下人挞伐撞击，快要燃尽的烛火摇曳映着交缠起伏的人影。他缓过劲之后，尹昉眼神涣散，说不出话来，刚才被他操弄得一颤一颤的，他真怕他眼泪就那样无声地流，像要死在自己手里。他捧着那对翘臀往深处顶入，看着他的眼睛，深重地耸动厮磨，看他眼波流转满是情欲，深处烫热的紧紧吸着他。这样磨了一会儿，又大开大合连着操他，右手撸着他前面，两个人紧拥着逐渐兴奋，分不清多少次吻住对方承受着难言的欢愉，难耐的喘息溢在耳边唇畔，看着他被前后刺激剧烈抖着抽动着在他手中释放，眼神中身体里都是自己，黄景瑜最后重重撞击着他，断续的声音在他耳边和着律动的节奏一声声冲击他耳膜，“小师傅，我心悦你。”

寂静的山岭外似有烟花炸裂，人间又是一年。

4

 

正月十五，燃灯供佛。

坊间不禁市，人们走街串寺舍钱点灯祈福，大大小小的寺院庵堂都早早开始备着这三日的观灯法会，以供信众上灯。

长生寺的灯楼一向精妙，以往每年灯会，提前半月有余，寺里僧众就动手将千盏竹灯做成佛塔，临近十五又在殿前搭建灯楼，阶下庭院乃至走廊，都要摆好油盏点灯，因此夜里还要轮着守几天以免走水。

每逢尹昉轮值守夜，不论本来与谁搭伴，最后总能变成黄景瑜，因此燃灯节前两晚，他正在小佛堂外天阶走廊里摆弄一提有六只莲花小灯的灯楼时，突然被拥进宽厚温暖的怀里，他也只是下意识地抬眼看看周围有没有人，连挣都懒得挣。

来人将头抵在他肩窝，脸贴着脸懒懒地说：“别看了，小佛堂今晚只有咱俩。”说罢鼻梁蹭了蹭他的耳朵，伸手拨弄着他摆好的灯盏。

“你要再闹我就去找师父了。”尹昉熟练地威胁着，当然知道这也没有什么用，除夕那晚被他吃干抹净后尹昉便没什么脾气了，他能怎样呢，他自己救的人，自己惹的火，还是自己送上门的，最重要的，是自己动的心。他是俗家弟子，师父从未真的左右过他什么，情爱易成执念，可情爱更是缘法，他见过山下繁华，却未曾留恋，他修习佛法，却没有慧根，他救了一人，却起心动念，成燎原之势颠覆了过往所有，这便是缘法。

他能坦然旁观许多俗世执念，却左右不了自己因情爱而生的陌生思绪，就像他也心悦他，他喜欢也渴望身心与他交合，却害怕承认自己心之所属，脑海里那一刻复杂难言的欢愉有多清晰，他就有多怕那只是贪欢一晌。初尝情事的人总是轻易擦枪走火，那样的亲密之后，黄景瑜每次哪怕只想办法远远看他一眼，他都止不住霎时充斥心间的跳动。总想能避一时是一时，不论长久，可事实却是早已深陷其中。

小佛堂旁边是绵延的山崖，因山势起伏如人生悔意绵延唏嘘，所以名为思过，他们查好灯盏后坐在崖上围庐中偷闲。

“小师傅，你去看过十五灯会么。”黄景瑜靠着柱子跨坐在围廊上，看着山下隐约可见的灯火问他。

“每年寺里灯会我都在的。”尹昉将煮好的茶水递给他，盘坐在他身旁软席上。黄景瑜将茶搁下，放下腿挪到他旁边紧贴他坐着，抓起他的手把玩，骨节清秀指甲圆润，他忍不住紧扣着，玩得专心，“不是寺里的，是山下的灯会，十五的街景最热闹了。”

“不曾去过，可不论在哪，都是看灯看人，都一样。”旁边的人玩着手，果然又舔上了他指尖，而后侧身吻他脸颊，气息热烈，尹昉只觉得身旁跟了一只大狼犬，拗不过，侧头迎上与他黏糊地吻了一口，在他纠缠深入前喘着气推开，“好了你，你是那守门的大黄吗，要做什么快说吧。”

“小师傅，”他黑亮的眼睛夜里兴奋地盯着他，“我们十五下山玩吧，我也不曾好好逛过。”

尹昉有些动心。他越过黄景瑜的肩膀看着山下遥遥的灯光，提前几日已经繁华初显，这就是以往无数游人十五这天逛到寺庙舍了钱点了灯后的去处，他只几次匆匆一瞥。

“我都打听好了，到时我带你逛，咱们就走山下最近那条朱雀大街，你累了咱们就回来，那日香客留得晚，师父不会发现的。”他见尹昉瞧着就是喜欢的样子，继续怂恿他。他真是喜欢他，每一处都喜欢，那晚之后只觉得心里像无底洞一样更渴求向他靠近，在发现他明明也想着自己之后。而更让他觉得不可思议的，是他们经历迥异，半点交集没有过的人，他却总觉得他们是一样的，是终会亲密如斯的，比如他清楚地感受到，尹昉一副涉世未深超然旁观的样子，可他欢喜这样的人间烟火，而自己也想守着他的人间。

尹昉笑他：“你带我逛？谁带谁啊，我比你可年长。”他今晚穿着宽袖的僧服，佩着新的佛珠，灿然笑着小和尚一般清透灵秀的模样，黄景瑜心里骤然痒起，他欺身掐着他腰，顺势将他软软压躺在软席上，“那我就等哥哥将我拐去看灯了。”

5

十五傍晚，天已擦黑，山门长长的台阶下不远便是朱雀大街。

他们站在大街尽头，身后是已没入林间夜色只能见到雄伟屋檐一角的寺院，而身前是宽阔绵延的长街灯火，狂放热闹的人世繁华，他们像并肩站在浮世华美绘卷的起点张望。

尹昉生长在这都城，却此刻才第一次真正站在它面前，见识这样浩荡的热情。过往的数次匆匆一瞥直如水滴入海，可笑的是自己明明还在繁华之外，便自以为看清了世相不过如此，实则长街灯火耀眼审视过几度轮回，它知道江月何年初照人，包容着人世渺小，告诉他这璀璨俗世不是你能轻易参透的。

“小师傅你快来看！”身边人温热的手牢牢握住他的，兴奋地一牵一拉，埋头走入繁华。他安心地被他牵着走，浏览过人群摊贩，看他激动地翻翻拣拣，指着哪个耍刀大汉品头论足，他们像人群中每一个星夜前来的人一样，刚才的思绪是多么没有必要，他看着正老练地与摊主闲话的人，拿起一顶毡帽略踮脚，亲手给他戴上，参不参透的，他想，他们随波逐流早已是这世间中人就好。

花灯节的三日坊市不禁夜，沿街搭起的灯架灯楼挂着成百上千盏形色各异的花灯，不像寺中多以莲花为盏，不一会儿黄景瑜见他对着一只玉兔花灯墨迹，便买了下来非要他拿着。

“这个像你，”他笑着举在他脸旁比了比，眼里全是灯火和他，“不对，你比它好看。”不依不饶地塞他手里，尹昉见那边卖小吃和饮子的摊位又热闹了起来，便拉他过去瞧。

宽阔的街面人潮涌动，护城河边的花街舞坊有夜宴的歌舞声传来，闲逛的人们听见那小曲也会跟着哼两句，绸缎庄，香粉店，仿佛把这大街都撒上了馥郁的脂粉，销金窟与杂耍卖香油吹糖人的街坊毗邻，却两相呼应，只添了更热闹的气氛。他们问过了路边歇着的轿夫，这边过去有灯影戏看，那边可以放灯，于是决定两边都走走。

入夜后，街上人更多了，有戴着幂蓠结伴出来的小娘子，有环佩腰间大腹便便的员外郎，还有带着小厮抱着大小物件的少年郎，车水马龙，花灯迷眼，裙角华服，人声鼎沸，流光溢彩宛如梦境，他们转入一条街边看见这边好多人都戴着色彩明艳的鬼面具，“他们面具都哪儿买的？”尹昉大声问黄景瑜，摊贩此起彼伏的叫卖声太大，黄景瑜指着不远处摆着五颜六色面具的摊位，两人绕过人群，挤了过去。

“阿弥陀佛，两位师傅来看看面具，都是当下时兴的傩鬼面具，说是那西边的玩意儿，买两个玩玩？”摊主热情地介绍，他们翻看着，黄景瑜拿着一个个色彩奇异的恶鬼面具给尹昉扣上瞎戴，弄得他眼前时不时一片漆黑，好不容易将脑袋上这个比自己脸大许多的恶鬼面具转到能看清东西，却找不见黄景瑜人影了，他望着这满街的人直翻白眼。“那位师傅已然买了您这两顶了，他似是瞧那边有趣，跟过去看来着。”摊主好心地指路提醒。

“谢谢您了。”尹昉也顾不上拿下面具，顺着那方向走入人群中找寻。他戴着那滑稽的恶鬼面具，混杂在一张张神色各异的夸张面具中，没有人理会他，这世间瞬时好大，他也忘了问摊主那小子自己拿了张什么面具。人流擦过他肩，眼前是艳丽的百鬼横行，唯他一个落寞的恶鬼，迷失在光怪陆离的夜晚。十几岁第一次下山更像是偶然踏足，他知道新鲜过后自己会回去，不需要理会什么牵绊，可现在他怅然若失，从来不知道原来这世上找到一个人这么难，他焦急地掀开一张张面具，在人群里呼喊着，“景瑜？”不是这个，“黄景瑜！”这个也不是，过尽千帆皆不是。

有人冲过人群找到他。手腕忽然被抓住，高大熟悉的身影却戴着个白面书生的面具。书生拉着恶鬼穿过嘈杂人海，行过花灯遍布的街巷，透过鬼面具的脸孔，都城的市集，模糊的行人，还有书生回头看他的样子，恍然如梦。停在一处安静的街角，尹昉迫不及待地一把掀开书生的面具，是熟悉挺拔的轮廓，狡黠好看的双眼笑着看他，他瞬间松了口气，一颗心诡异地安静了，黄景瑜掀开他的恶鬼面具，却是满脸担忧惶惑未定的他，他放下手中东西捧着他的脸瞧：“怎么了？累了？”

“你跑哪里去了？”他有些激动，而后却涌上来说不清缘由的委屈。

有些错愕，自己只走开一会儿。“我见你挑的认真，就去旁边看看，也没有多久，我想着你也是会在那等我的。”尹昉有些愣，想想刚才，确实只是一下子的功夫，可他就这样下意识地到处找寻他，还傻子一样到处乱跑。

黄景瑜见他这样也有些不知所措。之前他看尹昉挑得认真，闹了他一会儿就去对面卖祈福天灯的摊子上瞧，准备买一个等会儿去放灯，又去这边玩灯影的戏棚子瞧了瞧哪个人少，回来却不见他，这一会儿的功夫他以为尹昉也会在旁边逛逛等他，没想到顺着摊主指的方向没走多远看到了人群中急切喊着他名字的人，隔着面具都感到了他的着急，心里也揪了一下，马上冲过去把人带出来。

他是有些心喜的，他这样在意自己，可眼下见他气闷的样子，心里又是新鲜又是怂，有点不知道怎么哄他。

这街角全是灯影戏的戏棚，大大小小许多个，人们随意在戏幕前找个条凳坐下歇脚，给几个钱能一直看着。黄景瑜拉着疑似气馁的尹昉找了个人少的坐着，他们前面只坐了两三个小娘子，皮影戏幕上的剪影已经开始说话。这故事像是个爱情戏，  
小娘子们看得十分入迷，他们俩坐着却很有些无趣。戏幕里的员外郎正在哄生气的娘子，黄景瑜逗着他说话，他说那员外郎肯定不是真心对娘子，尹昉不置可否，反呛他你倒是挺清楚的，黄景瑜说我没有我不是你别冤枉我。看他的小脸终于不那么绷着了，悄悄靠近他，抓住他袖子拢住的手。

“我其实来过这里的十五灯节，”他捏着他的指节，“那年不知道被从北边卖到哪，和几个孩童一起塞在车里，路过这里时正是这一日的灯会。”尹昉侧头看他，见他口吻平淡地说着，没有自伤之感，有些放心，握紧他的手，“后来呢？把你卖去哪了？”感应到他手掌的温暖，黄景瑜往条凳的椅背靠着，懒懒地把头搁在他肩头，“后来我就跑了，听那人贩子说要把我们卖去做宫人，那辕车又没锁紧，我把车盖打开跳了下来，我们几个都跑出来了，可就像你刚才那样，人群里也不知躲去哪，他们一个个又被抓了回去，我躲在一个大木桶里，有个光脑袋的长得不知是个小和尚还是小尼姑的人，掀开盖看见我了，可他对人贩子说什么也没见到，然后我就逃出来了。”

电光火石间，尹昉像是想起来什么，仿佛是第一次下山，木匠店门前的木桶似有什么声响，还有一双惊惧的眼睛，可再细想也抓不住思绪。

“想什么呢？”黄景瑜拱了拱他。

尹昉慢吞吞开口：“我在想，要不是那位师傅，你可就成小太监了，皆大欢喜。”

如今这嘴真是让人刮目相看了，黄景瑜十分感慨，故意捏疼了他的手，“小师傅，你好狠的心啊。”

关于太监的问题直到去放灯的路上还在有一搭没一搭地扯着。

放灯的河滩离他们来时走的朱雀大街的尽头不远，时间不早，仍有三三两两的人们结伴来放天灯，沿河一望俱是悠悠腾空的盏盏明灯，遥望着它的人们或是欢快地追逐着，或是安静祈求，江心月影也被十五的灯影夺了颜色，空中的天灯洋洋洒洒在夜幕中如星宿一般。

他们拿出买好的天灯，两人都没有放过，问过放灯的路人，七手八脚将竹蔑架好，放上松脂，黄景瑜见有小儿女去河神庙拿了笔墨将祈愿写在天灯上，便跑去借来用。

他想了想，问尹昉：“小师傅可有念想要写上？”

尹昉反问：“你呢，你想写什么？”

黄景瑜思考着，提笔认真地画了两个小人，还仔细地描了几笔，尹昉凑过去看，两个小人一高一矮，手拉着手，大的那个画着笑脸，嘴下两个尖尖的牙齿，小的那个眉眼还点着一颗小黑痣，分明就是自己。“你这画的什么呀！”尹昉哭笑不得，“小师傅和我呀。”说罢在小的那人身上一笔一画的写了个“昉”字，“谁长这样了！”两人笑闹着，尹昉看着这两个歪七扭八的小人，心里感念着他的心意，竟与自己是一样的，一时无言。

“你想写什么？”黄景瑜期待地看尹昉。

“我就愿天下安宁吧。”说着提笔写下，写在了长着虎牙的小人旁边。

黄景瑜端详着，突然兴奋地说：“这是我的名字，你写我的名字做什么？”

“你不是不识字吗！”

“我的名字我见过，你写了什么？”大个子的人高兴得像个孩子，把住他非要他说写了什么，尹昉躲闪着不说，两个人在河滩上抱成一团，惹得好些放灯的路人好奇侧目。

两个小人的天灯终于燃起橙色温红的光，两个人玩疯了，黄景瑜把他背在背上托着他，把灯高高地往上送，仰头看着那灯从尹昉手上缓缓升空，和千百盏凡尘俗世的愿景一起，融进夜空，他是有关于他念想的，愿年年有今朝。

6

大约玩得太疯，今日山门关得晚，他们也还是没赶上，寺里宵禁严格，这几日人又多，清点之后定是不会放进来了，好在还有两日灯会，明天也不轮值，乱糟糟的应该少有人察觉他们没在。

两人抄了条小路，朱雀大街的灯火褪去，现在只有纯白如初的盈盈月光打在两人身上。他们并肩走在去山洞的林间小路上，万籁俱静，偶尔有风声穿林打叶，时辰也不算太晚，这样闲闲地一起走着应当是很舒适，只是提了这个去处后，两人便有些沉默，尤其黄景瑜说他出来之前也拜托大师兄，若是两人晚归，麻烦他给打个掩护，而后便有些不敢看尹昉的目光，他总觉得那眼神满是了然。

装作自然地侧头看了一眼尹昉，却正好对上他也望过来，黄景瑜飞快地把头又转回来，心里说服着自己，这没什么奇怪的，一点也不明显，那山洞之前就因备着有僧人或猎户上山时用的，回不去住一晚太自然了，他就算是有过什么想法，好吧，他确实有想法。年初一早晨寺里还有事，前晚怕他不舒服也没敢折腾他太久，早上两人几近光裸地裹在被子里，他被他摸着醒了怎么也不肯他再碰后面，只迷糊地互相撸了一发。之后没再有机会碰他，守夜的时候在寺里也不能乱来，虽然只要和他呆在一处就很好，但怎么可能不想碰他，他想到闭上眼睛都是他那晚妖物一般的样子，因此一直到今晚，拐他出去确实有自己的心思。

各怀心思地走着，大家脚步都有些乱，不久就到了山洞外，黄景瑜把火升起来后再把水缸里换了干净的泉水，抹了把脸，转身正要喊他来洗漱，却差点撞上他，脸上水淋淋的，是去外面小溪洗了，没擦干的水滴顺着他美好的下颌线滴进衣领里，不知什么时候他就这样靠在石壁上看着他了。

“你刚刚掉了这个，”火光昏暗，他的眼睛却清晰可见，手心是一小盒药膏，黄景瑜认出是那晚怕伤着他用在他身上的。

已经到了这个份上，吻在一起似乎不需要理由。黄景瑜有点暴躁地攫住那只手，吻上他，伸出舌头舔他微张的嘴，探入触碰他温软的舌尖，两人气息渐渐急促，他张开嘴接纳他，把他拉低了些迎合他的亲吻，黄景瑜根本受不了这点撩拨，激动得气息紊乱，微松他唇舌喘了口气，眼睛看着他，享受又折磨地感觉他慢而磨人地吸吮着自己的舌头，自己下身直接硬起顶着他，把他搂得死紧。两人互相摸索着扯腰带脱衣服，沿着墙壁往里挪，黄景瑜正从他散开的衣衫下摆贴着肉摸上去，突然感觉他双手摸到自己亵裤里直接握着那根滚烫的棒子，摸索着形状，上下撸动。

这待遇太好，他额头抵在黄景瑜肩膀，黄景瑜不客气地伸手摸他后面，被略带泉水凉意的手指戳着后穴，他忍不住一抖，手下陡然加重，带得黄景瑜闷声喘了一下，双手抓过他的胸与腰臀，身下满足又不满地在他手中挺动。

他被黄景瑜乱摸着身上与后面，他沾了膏体已经能狠狠地并起抽插，惹得尹昉难耐时哼叫出声，间或还要承受他的索吻，很是忙碌，手上律动偶有错乱。

“小师傅你这功夫不行啊。”他还坏心眼地怪他，哪里顾得上，自己上下都被他占着，吃着碗里还想着锅里的土匪，脾气彻底上来，尹昉张嘴就想骂他，被他强硬地吸住唇舌，舌根都蹭得生疼，口涎从嘴角流出来。黄景瑜一手捧着他一半屁股分开托住抵着墙壁，手指依然匀出几根在浅处飞快按压戳弄，尹昉被他弄得接连的颤抖，像承受了莫大的委屈般还被占着舌头的嘴里呜咽着，他的男根也已经被他作弄得硬了，颤颤地挺着，双腿难耐地乱蹬，手推着他纵情吻他的脸。

月光照在他脸上，他才发现他俩纠缠成这副淫靡的光景，却还在山洞口附近，使劲把他脑袋推开，口涎流了一嘴，手抱着他脖颈含糊着：“进…进去…里面…啊！”就着自己抱住他的姿势，被他托着屁股插了进去，带着凶狠体温的一根进去大半，烫得他说不出话来，随即向上狠顶着把他往那一根处按着，被顶得全根没入，严丝合缝地胀满。

他嘴张着仰着头双眼直直地望着，眼前是恍惚的月光和他死盯着自己的动情的脸，在火光与月光交映中眼睛都像是红的，野蛮又性感，年轻的脸又凑近他，叼起他袒露地唇舌，享受了一会儿他此刻被自己干得恍惚无意识的回吻，绵软又乖顺，把散挂在他身上的衣袍堆在他背后，揉托着那对挺翘的臀激烈地颠着他，越来越狠，他孤独硬起的那一根都在中间可怜地晃动，前端溢出透明的津液，被未褪尽的衣物和腹间耻毛摩擦。

放过他已经呗蹂躏地红肿的嘴唇，黄景瑜又把他托起来了点，低头吸他胸前乳豆，这下脚尖也点不到地，全无依托，只有后穴被出入顺滑无阻的那一根承托着，整个人挂在身上靠着背后，被越干越深，啪啪地跌在他粗壮的支点上，连挣扎扭动都只让内里更贴合摩擦，快感一阵高过一阵，他已经是啊啊地一声声叫着，还在洞口简直太过宣淫，他只能挣扎着在三点都被占着刺激的情况下努力发声表达，“啊…进…去…”。

“…进不去了。”黄景瑜只把他抱着紧抵在墙上，下身又入了些，他还放肆地看着尹昉，再往里磨了两下表示自己已经进无可进，深到根部严实紧贴软热发颤的穴口再一下下往里撞，怀里的身体突然抱着他颤得厉害，内里绞紧升温，身子都要弓起来，像是要哭一般嘴里持续地哼着，孤独袒露的那一根抖着射得一塌糊涂。

黄景瑜贴抱着他安抚着，被他持续一颤一颤的失控夹得也射了一些，互相抱着相依为命似地抚慰了一会儿，终究还是等不到怀里的人完全恢复，将衣物凌乱软绵绵的他半抱着往里带，将他翻转身体扶着墙壁，扶着他还在尾韵中颤抖的臀，滑着顺势再深入了进去，就着刚才靡乱的湿滑一进到底，再慢而深地入着他，推动间仿佛能听见内壁柱身刮蹭的水声。

前面的人还在难受着就被完全插入，带着一丝茫然不可置信地回头看他，他也不吻他，抱着他精瘦的腰身凑近看他，下身就这么一下下原始纯粹地抽干，满意地看见他的表情里又有了渴望，鼻翼翕张，眼神似祈求似抗拒，他撞得不重，却次次到底，接连不断，双手在连接处扒开他的臀瓣。甬道被不断顶开胀满的快感累积着，被他着迷的眼神盯着，下身撞着，尹昉的下面又硬了起来，却渴求刚才那样蛮横决绝的碰撞，想快一点得到解脱，他回头看着他，“小师傅，”黄景瑜撞着他，气息不匀地好心问他，“你想要做什么？”尹昉无声地扭臀转身想要摆脱身后被掌控着规律却不尽兴的操干，“不行，”他义正辞严地拒绝，“你不会。”

尹昉不乐意了，将他用力推开，黄景瑜被他推着倒在底下稻草的干爽床褥上，靠坐着墙，衣袍散开，两腿大张着，粗壮的男根刚从他体内抽出来还冒着热热的温度，湿淋淋的，就这么期待又得意地看着他软着腿跨坐在自己身上。汗水从他额角脖颈流下，眉目修长舒展，带着欲望闲闲地仰头看尹昉，像当时养伤那个死到临头难以驯服的样子，尹昉看了就生气，向后扶着那一根东西，摸索着坐住，没入顶端一截，这个姿势稍有阻力，往下坐有些费力。黄景瑜搂着他腰，撑开的顶端浅浅地研磨着，戳到某个点又引得身上人抖动，眼睛眯着自己在浅处寻着角度上下起伏，食髓知味，这怎么行，黄景瑜扣住他脑袋吻他，双手这才坚定地把着他往下一坐到底，湿润交缠的唇舌间溢出一声闷哼，身上的人被粗大的阴茎完全顶开，这一下的胀感酥麻深入骨髓，他的手滑在黄景瑜肩上，人都软了。

撑着黄景瑜缓慢地上下动着，直上直下摩擦充满的快感让他着迷，大腿内侧突然被掐疼，“你做什么…”张口俱是沙哑，嫩嫩的腿被掐的都红了，真是下狠手，狠心的人着迷地看着他自己缓慢上下套弄的满足表情，“试试看我是不是在做梦”，“嗯…怎么不掐你自己…”被他鼻腔满足的哼鸣弄得心头火起，黄景瑜突然坐直，拍了一下他圆润的臀，“小师傅，你得再快点了。”

按住他顶向深处加速挺动着，两人对坐连结着，他托抱他的上身，诱着他更加大力地直上直下，被持续霸道地深入占有，身上的人越发意乱情迷，身上发红冒着汗，又开始讨好地捧着黄景瑜的脸乱吻他，得不到他的回应，下身像有燎原的火烧到四肢百骸，却每每两腿乱蹬就要发出来时被黄景瑜贴胸抱着按下来缓缓抽动，他得不到解脱，泪眼迷蒙，从没这么发慌过，攀着他喊他名字，在他用力按住的手腕下自己使劲，却越动越痒。

“景瑜…景瑜…”黄景瑜受用着他的祈求，本想再哄着他这副全然沉迷的样子再说点什么，可见他眼角滑下眼泪，狂乱地喊着自己名字，大眼睛通红泛着水光，人间春情像是都在他脸上，再也忍不了，翻身压下他一下一下由浅入深沉重地摆臀撞击，脸上是汹涌深沉的情感，看着他，让他不时吻住自己，身下扎实而急切地耸动，有密集的快感蔓延在两人心间，呼吸都快停滞的那刹那，他伏在尹昉身上狠狠咬住他的锁骨，直渗处血，身下抽动着一股股在他体内释放，两人腹间也黏糊着身下人淅淅沥沥射出的东西。

尹昉被他搂着亲密地吻过脸颊，被他半压着细细清理，身体今夜从里到外放纵满足的感觉蛊惑着他，从来不知道与他迎合着结合纠缠也可以这么贪婪，欲念和触碰，空虚与充实，仿佛还在他颤抖的后穴和抽干殆尽的前根停留。他转头看着刚刚放开来整治自己的人，此时满是认真地给他擦拭，“都是你害的…”，他喟叹，“是我…你下山就跟他们说，是我强迫你，是我诱惑你动了凡心。”黄景瑜心满意足，没心没肺地腆着脸哄他，又摆出无辜的样子舔他耳朵：“可是是你让我进去的。”说着拍了一把他的屁股。

 

7

尹昉跪在殿前，抄写净行品，这篇很长，他从未诵完，师傅这次罚他跪坐抄写诵念，虽然是要他反省十五那日违反宵禁彻夜未归，可他誊抄时默读经文，却觉得处处是提醒自己未能清净修行，耽于淫欲，心下不静，好几处只能裁掉重写。

黄昏已近，因要他禁闭反思，师傅不许人来打扰，虽未严令他不许走动进食，可他心中有不安与纷扰的思绪，别着这股劲，像是跟这经文死磕上了，一天粒米未进。此刻昏黄的光线照在眼睛上，如梦初醒，他才感到腹鸣如鼓。抻了抻腰，大腿却跟着抽了抽，软倒在垫子上，让人想起那晚的事，他抚额，懊恼地拿起笔，心里把那个名字念了一万遍，都没察觉到有小石子扔到桌案上。

身前伏下一人，挡住他光线，尹昉抬起头唬了一跳，“你怎么来了，”说着往门口张望推着他，“师傅不让进来，你快出去。”黄景瑜利索地把他按着坐下，从怀里掏出几个烤白薯，“大师兄说都没见你吃东西，我呆不住，没人看见我。”师傅逮到他俩，盯着尹昉看了许久，大概他不会写字也念不明白经文，于是罚他扫几日厕所和轮值守夜。

“怎么，小师傅翻脸不认人了？要赶我走。”他忽然低头在他脖颈深吸了一口，小狗一样的气息热得人发痒，“你别闹，这是佛堂，你快走吧我要继续抄了。”低头却看见纸上自己刚刚写的赫然全是黄景瑜的名字，连忙把纸揉了，拿过白薯，又被烫得扔下。

“哎你小心点。”黄景瑜接过白薯，换着手凉着小心的把皮剥了，掰下一小半吹吹递给他。尹昉看他俊朗的脸满是温柔小心，心头暖流涌动，接过烤得香软的白薯，一口一口认真吃着，“好烫，”尹昉嘶嘶地吐着舌头，“你就这样抱过来的？”刚刚黄景瑜还是从怀里掏出来的，“那是啊，我跟大师兄刚烤好的，趁热给你偷拿过来。”黄景瑜说着目不转睛地又吹凉了一个，递过去示意他吃，尹昉心口像是感受到他胸口可能被烫着的热度，鬼使神差地就着他手吃了一口，年轻人好看的眉眼瞬间笑开了，他这样就开心了，尹昉有些晃神，这样的际遇，捡他时又何曾能想到，今日他对自己眼角眉梢的温柔都热得能化开自己的心。

见尹昉愣着，他好笑地伸手揩去他嘴角的一点痕迹，凑过来貌似认真地问：“还难受着吗？”自然明白他说的是什么，尹昉很是怀疑这人到底是不是又在作弄他，把吃剩的白薯堵住他的嘴，对方却接着把他啃剩的吃了，“小师傅，你想什么呢，我是说你跪了一天还难受吗。”果然，尹昉心里半  
是不知名的甜腻与掺杂的烦恼。黄昏的小佛堂能看见窗外落日山崖，桌案对面的人吃着白薯还时不时要喂他两口，尹昉听见傍晚鼓钟鸣响，震彻人心，他想知道心里这道题该如何参透。

禁闭抄经的时日到了，他得去见师傅。

师傅的厢房在大殿东边，一个角门连接的小跨院，他幼时师傅带着他，没少来这儿玩，后来师傅老迈，他也去了前院与师兄们一起，便过来得少了，可每回来，一草一木总是从前的样子，这假山石与天井环植的果树仿佛还是少时的样子，清净得像静止了时光，总能勾起他许多孺慕之思。

进门自正殿三世佛前烧上一炷香磕上几个头，一路拜下来，两面通透的殿门有风吹入，拂动他的衣角，低头看这地砖他从前都扫过，青灯古佛为伴许多年，怎会不生出归属感，虔诚跪叩起身，师傅已在旁边等他。

“昉儿啊，你这段时日被罚过多少回了。”师傅并没有苛责他，反而有些调侃，这个孩子一向勤勉，最近这样倒是很像他该有的样子。

见他满脸愧色，还是小时候那个样子，从来就叫人不忍多说他一句，上前把他扶起来。

“师傅没有怪你，”老师傅揉揉他的脑袋，“未让你受戒，本也不会让你在寺里拘着一辈子，现在时候到了，师傅想让你下山，你看如何？”

“师傅要赶我走吗？”他茫然地看着师傅。他是总听师傅说着自己是要走的，可这些年无忧无虑地过着，他从未想过终有离开这一天，会是怎样的光景，此刻又像是孤身一人，四周是漠然的世间景象。

“师傅不是赶你走，而是觉得时候到了，僧规戒律师傅从未拿来束缚你，可你看你何曾像如今一般，几次流连忘返都只因这繁华世间，孩子，师傅是觉着你该看清你的心，心念已动，不可再自欺欺人，你看似通透，实则只是将本心护着，是因从未踏足而生出畏怖之心。”

尹昉如梦初醒，他想起那个背着他放灯打闹的高大身影，想起几次因那人而生的陌生烦扰，想起自己放任又抗拒的欲念，只因为他的倾心守护，自己就觉得可以在现状里能拖一时是一时。师傅见他有些明白过来了，语重心长地说：“人有耽于浮华享乐或有困于情思之苦固然是不智慧，可若心念已起尘缘已至，却作茧自缚不作不为，何尝不是执念，你好好想想再来告诉师傅吧。”

“可师傅，我离开了，就既无来处也无去处了。”他是害怕的，看似不在意，如今才发现，他什么都不舍，什么都放不开。

师傅回身，在炉烟袅袅中对他说：“这尘世万象，看似毫无落脚处，可又何处不可为家，人生漫长又何处不是修行，羁绊处也是心安处，寺院不是你的来处也不是你的去处，人独生独死独去独来，无有代者，孩子，你该去想想那诱你次次流连的因果。”

8

尹昉抱膝坐在崖边的小围庐里，卷起了帘子，迎着风，时近日落，他见过师傅后便有些失魂落魄地坐在这里，一坐就是大半日。

他想了很多，或许师傅说得对，他心中早已有答案，也早已得到了答案的另一半，可却在心门设置了重重关隘，自以为是地庸人自得。但每每想到要离开，心中还是充满恐惧惶惑，原来长久以来他并不是看透世故，而是始终眷恋着有师长兄弟的安全感，以为是个清醒的旁观者，其实不过是出门遇雨躲在屋檐下观望的路人。就像他渴望有那人的世界，却仍想在他现在的呵护缱绻中得过且过，又害怕这救回来的土匪迟早会回去过自己的日子。

有人从背后给他围上披风，顺势圈住他，温暖熟悉的体温透衣而入，捂热他混乱的心，两人一起看着日落西沉，茫茫人世被晕影包融，他闭上眼，心里再一次奇异地安定下来。

“想什么呢，一天都没见你了，”黄景瑜枕在他肩头，“小师傅，我想你了。”转过他脸颊吻他，他生受着他的想念，张嘴吮了一会儿他的舌尖，气息浮动，他很想紧抱着他，心里难过得生疼。

“师傅说要让我下山。”张口跟他说出来却坦然了一半，好像有人帮他卸了一半的重量。

黄景瑜松开他看着他脸，眼睛里闪着光，“那你是怎么想的？”

并没直接听到想要的答案，尹昉有些落寞地说：“我能怎么想，我又能去哪，家里早已几代同堂，我回不去了，师傅说要我找个小娘子成亲算了，”说罢抬眼看他，欣赏他的表情，“若我成了亲，你可怎么办？”

黄景瑜听他这么说，竟然忍不住地笑了，笑得胸腔震动，看他饶有兴趣地看着自己，狠狠亲了他一口，盯着他说的话却带着一丝恨意：“小师傅，你娶谁我就跟着你们，你们去哪我就去哪。”，尹昉愕然，“你怎么这样，娶妻生子了你还跟着我？”黄景瑜平静而笃定地一字字答着他：“那我就把那姑娘拐跑，然后再回来收拾你，”手上捏疼了他的肩背贴向自己，似乎因这半真半假的试探有了些不悦，“你娶一个我拐一个，你看她们是跟我走还是跟你过日子。”“你是土匪吗！”“我是啊你不知道吗！”

两人对视着，都因对方刚才的话而沉默地较着劲。看着黄景瑜难得较真的样子，尹昉有些后悔这样试探他，明明是自己由爱生忧虑，不想再在人群中原地等待，却一直在让他长久的等待，既然起心动念了就该投身欲念，方得自在。

尹昉看着他隐忍的线条挺拔的脸，像抵着自己纠缠时那样望着自己，好半天才挤出一句话，“你…你就不能说想与我一起走吗？”终于问出来了，却像两个人都松了一口气。黄景瑜转过来抱着他，尹昉看不见他的脸，却能看见面对的广阔星辰。他的声音有些叹息：“小师傅，你怎么不想想我都说了多少次了。”是啊，尹昉想起他说的每一次想念，每一个举动，还有自己迷糊时耳边说心悦他，他义无反顾，直接而热烈，是自己近在咫尺却不去抓住。

“我的家乡在北边，我再没有回去过，那里冬日会下很大的雪，这样的夜里雪地会亮过今晚的星辰，我很喜欢，想了很久，觉得你也会喜欢，”平时逗他闹他说过许多荤话，而今黄景瑜却也有些紧张，“我攒了点宝贝，回去可以买很多地做点生意，你可以做你想做的事情，若是喜欢孩子咱们就带个孩子回去，”他摸着他的背脊，将吻未吻，“你信不信，我都守着你，可好？”

“好。”

他再没有犹豫。这人多少次让自己觉得之前所想全是废话，师傅说的对，其实自己何德何能，有这样的牵绊，能有过师门庇护，能与有情人做快乐事，是缘是劫都不如一次义无反顾。

9

黄景瑜第二次跪在老方丈面前，仍是为了尹昉。

眼前的年轻人明明锋芒毕露，却两次都敛着直来直去的冲劲，只为了他的小徒儿。师傅端详着他，暗叹因果玄妙，兜兜转转，他那傻徒弟自己种下的因，竟是今日羁绊的果。

旁边的大师兄一脸惊怒地瞪着他，任他再钝，也是觉得这小子对自己师弟确实亲近，可怎么也没想到，他们两个大男人，他师弟这兔子一般的性子，他方才说的可是两情相悦啊！这什么戏文里的情节！再一想，自己还不知道帮他们圆过多少谎，顾不上师傅还没说话，“小土匪！我师弟救了你，待你这样好，你居然这样肖想他…”“行了！你给为师站好。”被师傅喝止，只好噤声。

“年轻人，你说要带他走，可是真心的？”他刚才让人将小徒儿带开，就是想好好问他，“这段时日看下来，你也是个好孩子，他虽未受戒，可是我一手带大，他几次溜出寺院未归宿，都是与你，我虽不会拦着他，可他要和你走，我是要过问的。”

黄景瑜真诚地拜过方丈，“师傅，这一拜是谢师傅和师兄们对我从未二般对待。师傅说他几次溜出去都是与我有关，其实我又何尝不是遇到他才能有这样的日子，我总觉得我与他虽然身世悬殊，却是一样的人，真不真心我不知道，可只要他留在寺里，我就会在山门外守着他，他要去修行，我便跟着他。人生在世，既然清楚了自己心里挂念的是谁，不是应当紧紧抓住吗。”

年轻人言辞恳切，却是直击人心没有虚言假意。

“我答应你，可你须将过往惹下的债还了，我便把他父亲多年的功德钱全数归还与你们，那时你才能带他走。”

“师傅是说床下地砖里的宝贝？”

“正是，你倒是很诚实，我问你，那可是你所应得？”

“不是。”

“那可会影响到旁人运数？

“会。”

“归还可会伤你性命。”

“不会。”

“那你就将它归还再来，你虽不是修佛的人，可也要记着因果报应，今日不还，总有一日会要你还的。你们缘分既定，就到时干干净净地带他走吧。”

10

“你明日就走了？”黄景瑜收拾着行囊，尹昉眼巴巴地跟着他，也没有什么要收拾的，他就想跟着他转悠。

“嗯，早日启程，早日回来。”当时抢走那宝贝也并不为了自己享乐，将它偷偷还回去也好，从此再与这些事没有瓜葛了，只是路途遥远一点，可想到有个人等着他，他总会回来的。

身后有个脑袋抵着他，腰上环上手臂，他好笑地转身勾抬起他的下巴亲了一口。这几天小师傅黏人得很，走到哪跟到哪地变成了他，如果不是他自己也觉得该把前尘往事的债还了，只怕他会开口求师傅通融。

缠吻在一起是不止渴的，紧拥着想揉进对方身体也是禁不住思念的，于是收好的行李散落一旁，面对面坐在他身上，被他深深进入到底时，身心被他盈满，才有了些许缓解。他沉默又不舍地往上挺动，他的小师傅撑着椅背，两腿挂在扶手上，上下起伏着，一手掐着他精瘦结实的腰腹往下按，另一只手捧着他后脑勺拉近与他亲吻，身下套弄的声音混着两人无声的喘息，黄景瑜低头看着结合处自己都东西不断破开挤入他柔软红肿的穴口，越撑越开，内里却紧咬着他，挺翘裸露的那一根已经吐露了些许黏液。上下都感受着尹昉汹涌的情感，那双眼睛始终睁着，泛着水光紧盯着自己，哪怕是努力迎合吸吮他舌头的时候，汗珠从自己眉头额角淌下来。因是坐在椅子上，尹昉胸膛敞着还是有些冷，他往前贴了贴他汲取温暖，“你怎么身上这么暖，”断续地说，黄景瑜抽空咬着耳朵答他，“小师傅你是什么精怪吗，要吸人精气。”

两个人怎么折腾都没够，互通了心意却马上要分别，都恨不得死在对方身上，从椅子上抱他下来一路上他都抬脚勾他的腰没够地往上顶，让他捧着屁股往里戳弄，只得按着他在柜子上从后进入，安抚着他大开大合地抽动，很快尹昉溃不成军，才让黄景瑜好好抱着到了床上，乖乖地让他压着慢慢磨着。最后结束时已经夜色浓重，两人难舍难分地交缠着，谁也说不出想念却谁都在想念，尹昉舔着他的耳朵，轻轻地说：“我等你。”

一年后。

尹昉站在山门后的迎门处，点起香恭敬地给弥勒佛敬上，敲上三声磬，放下刚才打扫的扫帚，将新写的对联换下原先那条“一花一世界”，衣襟里掉落了什么，他停下手中的活，捡起来拍拍灰尘，忍不住再打开看看。

像是封信，却没有写字，画着些花里胡哨的图案，笔锋却是挺有力的。还债的时间比想象的久，路途有些曲折，可也收获见识很多，尹昉常能收到他的信喝物件，多数都是这样，画着几个人或是一棵树，偶有看着像是拜托摆摊写字的穷书生写的完整的文字，他也总要再加上几笔自己的鬼画符或是压上几片干涩的树叶。还有一次是一张画满星星的纸，上面写满了自己的名字。这样的信大师兄都是懒得偷看的，一看就知道是谁写的，再看尹昉看着信笑得眼睛鼻子皱在一起的样子，就更加恶寒着远离他和他的信。

值夜时，他一个人坐在山谷间，对影三人。采药时他也常路过山洞歇脚，经常自己托着腮望向无穷虚空，回想着那次一晌贪欢，却害了相思。不知道他在哪里，做着什么，看了什么风景，何日归来不晚。原来为一人的贪嗔喜怒执迷，是这种感觉，是可以不惧怕距离、变动或是过程的曲折，心中有常记挂的回忆、期待，还有知道他一定会回来的信任，便不需要担心什么。他在这里看着他们一起看过的日出日落，知道他在为自己翻山越岭，心就是安稳的。

这天又是花灯节，尹昉正往灯塔上摆着一只莲花灯，突然听见大师兄唤他，“怎么了？”他拍拍袍子走出去，见山门外师兄弟们正说说笑笑围着一个高大的熟悉身影，戴着一顶斗笠，黑瘦了些，抬起头对他笑着，两颗虎牙还是那样的孩子气，眼神里还是直接热烈的期待。他恍惚着回身看，师傅不知什么时候也站在身后，笑着推他。

几日后，他们在后山外启程向北。寺里的那几名小童也很是想念黄景瑜，尤其是豪豪，知晓他们不日便要离开，竟像第一次见他那样喊着爹爹，抱着他小腿不让走，住持便让他们把豪豪也带走，他也是没有家的人，像当时刚进寺院的尹昉，也是迟早要走的。

他们拜别师傅与僧众，在日出时分踏上共同的旅程，尹昉一步三回头地看着，又跑回来遥遥地对着师傅参拜。

“昉儿。”

身后黄景瑜在喊他。

再看了眼寺院的山门，尹昉转头迎向那个肩头坐着豪豪，笑着看他的身影。

走入他的万丈红尘。

完结


End file.
